One Night Stand to Something More
by VampireQueen21
Summary: Charmed Xover. Liz went on vacation and had a onenight stand, despite deciding not to see each other again they keep a phone friendship, but what happens when Liz finds out she’s pregnant from this experience and where do they go from here? LizCole
1. Chapter 1

One Night Stand to Something More

Author: Dez/Jezebel Jinx/VampireQueen21

Rating: Mature/Adult

Couple: Liz/Cole

Other Smaller Couples: possible Mi/Mar, K/Paige (maybe), and Pi/Leo

Summary: X-over w/ Charmed. Liz went on vacation and had a one-night stand, despite deciding not to see each other again; they keep a phone friendship, but what happens when Liz finds out she's pregnant from this experience and where do they go from here?

Up to: Departureand the Season 3 finale of Charmed (can't remember the episode name, but the one where Prue died.)

Warning: Liz is still 17 in the beginning of the fic but her birthday is October 31st. So she's only 17 for 4 weeks. And I don't like Phoebe, although she's not in much of this fic so far she might be in more and I won't paint her in a nice light.

A.N. This is Challenge #61 from Illyria.

Disclaimer: I swear I own nothing but many DVD's of my favorite shows, and the Ticatra Clan and the Eygon Circle (although I got the name Eygon from Buffy) the powers and things they are mine, the name belongs to Joss.

**Chapter 1**

_September 30, 2001_

As the plane touched down smoothly singling her arrival back in Roswell, the brunette couldn't help but miss San Francisco. There were the sights, the sounds, the haunted places, and Co…no she couldn't, wouldn't think about him.

She lost her virginity to him, something she swore she would only give to the man she loved, but the man she loved or thought she loved anyway, was gone. Left Roswell with that best friend-killing tramp, the passenger next to her turns to stare at her oddly, she had been gripping the hand rest tightly till her knuckles had turned white.

Slowly she unclenches her grip and settles her hands into her lap. Maria and her had arrived to late to stop the ship from taking off, Michael stayed behind, but Isabel, Max, and the blonde betrayer took off to Antar. Now they had no clue what happened to their other two alien friends, had Tess betrayed them? Would she surprise everyone and not turn them over to Kivar?

For four months she stayed in Roswell, comforting Kyle, comforting Maria, even comforting Michael somewhat, and they comforting her. But after a month of being in school that she had to have a break, it was something she needed for herself. Kyle had gone on a trip with Jim, Amy took Maria and Michael to New York, and now she went to San Francisco.

Liz had been sitting in Trig listening to the teacher drone on and on about something…she wasn't really paying attention, after Alex died she stopped caring about some things, but it suddenly hit her she needed to get out of Roswell. Not forever, not even a long period of time just a week, it was all she would need.

Going to San Francisco was what she needed, as soon as she got settled into the penthouse suite that her parents owned she went to see the sights. Her first stop was Sarah Winchesters house in San Jose, followed the next day by Alcatraz.

On the third day she bumped into a gorgeous specimen of a man going down in the elevator. His name was Cole Turner; he lived in the apartment above hers. After she introduced herself he asked how she was related to the Parker's.

When he found out she was Jeffrey Parker's daughter he backed off a little bit, almost like he was afraid of her father, which made no sense to her in the least. But she let it go deciding it was just her imagination. She began to see Cole a lot after that brief greeting in the elevator, he took her to dinner, showed her some of the best sights to see in San Francisco, and even took her to the fair.

During that time Cole explained that he met her father a few years ago and Jeff made an impression, he never told her any more than that. She wasn't really that interested in whether he knew her father or not, he was hot.

It was two days after their first elevator conversation and she was about to go up to Cole's penthouse and have some lunch with him, then he'd take her to a movie. There she encountered a very irate brunette, who was literally fuming.

After Liz entered the elevator her tirade was more silent but no less dramatic. She had asked the brunette if she was all right, she said she was fine just upset with her boyfriend, well now ex-boyfriend. The brunette introduced herself as Phoebe Halliwell, the name rung a bell like she should know it but it couldn't come to her.

Phoebe just began spouting off about how much she hated her now ex, Cole Turner, so much. Liz decided not to say anything just lean back and listen. Phoebe went on and on about how Cole dumped her because he didn't love her any longer.

Not to sound conceited but Liz had a sneaking suspicion that she was the reason for him and his girlfriends break up. Cole was spending all of his time with her and none with his girlfriend apparently. The elevator opened and Phoebe apologized for going on and on but said that Liz had one of those faces that you could tell her anything. After waving goodbye the elevator went back up, past her penthouse and up to Cole's.

Nervously she knocked on his double doors and when he opened them he had a very ticked off expression, but the moment he saw her it melted away and changed to a smile. She told him about her elevator convo with his now ex-girlfriend.

To say Cole was embarrassed was an understatement. And when she questioned him about why he broke up with her he told her what he told Phoebe, he wasn't in love with any longer and he couldn't keep lying to her.

They left it at that and continued with their afternoon as planned. It wasn't until her last night in San Francisco that things between her and Cole progressed. Before that night they hadn't even kissed, well, they had but nothing past a kiss on the cheek.

Liz had no idea being with him would be so good, so freeing. He made love to her body all night long, in so many different positions, in so many different places. Their first time was in the bed, directly followed by the floor. The two of them had rested after that, about an hour later he went to get some food she followed him out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where they proceeded to have round three.

From the kitchen, there was the dining room table, the couch and the bedroom door and lastly the bed again. It was like Liz was addicted to Cole and he was something she didn't want to be put in a rehab center for to get over the addiction.

It dawned on her then she was leaving San Francisco at 9 o'clock in the morning, she left without saying goodbye to him, something she wishes she could take back. All she left him with was a note saying that she thoroughly enjoyed last night and that morning, and if he was ever in Roswell to look her up. It was doubtful she'd ever return to San Francisco.

Now here she was exiting the plane, her parents and Maria waiting anxiously at the gate. When they saw her they waved and rushed her into a hug, although she was overjoyed to be back home and with her family and friends a part of her was left in San Francisco, with Cole.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. means word's written down and I'm going to write how my friends and I wrote when we past notes to one another, with abbreviated words and odd spellings.

**Chapter 2**

_September 30, 2001_

"Liz you have to tell me everything about San Francisco. Were there hot guys, did you go out with any of them, how was the penthouse, was it beautiful…" Maria continues to bombard her friend with questions.

"Calm down hon, all will be told when I can get settled back in." Liz, her family and Maria continue through the airport. "Daddy?"

The group reached the truck. "Yes pumpkin?" Jeff lifts Liz's two suitcases into the back of the truck placing a cover over it.

"I met a guy in San Francisco and he lived in the penthouse above ours and he said he knew you but he didn't give an details and I was just curious if you knew him or not?"

"Well, I don't know what was his name?" He's done a lot of conventions and he's met a lot of people, Jeff wasn't sure if he would know who Liz was talking about but he might.

Liz swallows hard, memories of the previous night and that morning flood her mind but she pushes them back needing to stay on the topic at hand. "His name is Cole Turner, and he's a lawyer. We bumped into each other on the elevator and it came up that he knew you."

She didn't dare tell him that she saw him more than that once. If she told her father he would hit the roof, Cole was almost 15 years older than she was and Jeffery Parker wouldn't take too kindly to a man especially one so much older than her spending more than a few moments alone with his 17-year-old daughter.

Instantly Jeff stiffens his posture, almost the same reaction Cole had when she mentioned her father. "Yes I know him. Did he hurt you?" His expression filled with worry and anger, Liz wasn't really sure which reaction was towards her and that frightened her a little.

"No Daddy. He was really nice, I didn't see him for the rest of the time I was there but he didn't hurt me." Liz wonders why her father would ask such a question, Cole had been nothing but nice to her, nothing but amazing when they made love and it was making love, in her opinion anyway and in that situation hers and Cole's were the only opinions that mattered.

But could he have just been nice to try to get into her pants, it was definitely possible. However if that was all it was why would he break up with his girlfriend for a girl he knew only a few days and one who was going to leave at the end of the week.

"Good, honey I don't want you to go anywhere near him again you understand me?" He rests his hands on her shoulders and stares into her eyes. "He's bad news Liz, he will hurt you if given the chance. Do you understand?"

Liz nods slowly, she knows she'll never see him again not because of what her father said but because she doubts he'll ever come to Roswell and she won't be going back to San Francisco any time soon. "Why would he hurt me?"

"Because he's a de…damn lawyer sweetie, you know how ruthless they can be. Cole is as ruthless as they come and he takes no prisoners. If you ever see him again I want you to ignore him, tell him you don't want to speak to him. Tell him I warned you about him and he'll leave you alone."

With that Jeff ceases any further conversation about Cole Turner and moves the family and Maria into the truck in no time at all their barreling down the road back to the Crashdown Café. While in the truck Maria nudges her friend, taking out a pen and paper writing down a question.

U did more than just talk w/ this Cole guy didn't u? Maria hands the small notebook and pen to Liz.

She reads it and writes back. Yea, I'll tell u tomorrow school, I did things that I don't want ne parental unit 2 hear. Liz passes the notebook back.

Y is ur Dad so nuts about this Cole? When u were w/ him did he hurt u? Maria worries about her friend.

No, not all. He was so nice + good 2 me. I don't understand y Dad thinks he's so evil simply cuz he's a lawyer, it doesn't make sense. Liz bites her lip thinking about what her father is keeping from her. Whatever it was it couldn't be good.

Maria thinks for a few moments then begins to write again. It seems ur Dad + Cole have a lot more detailed history 2gether. More than just 'he's a lawyer'. How old is Cole?

I was thinking the same thing. 33. Reluctantly she hands the notebook back over to Maria, she knows her friend is going to flip about the age difference, it was bad enough Liz had a small fling with Maria's cousin Sean who was twenty-four but this was almost ten years older then Sean.

WHAT! OH MY GOD, 33! That's way old Lizzie. He's 15 yrs older than u. Ur not even 18 yet. That's statutory rape. Quickly Maria hands the small spiral back to her friend, it's obvious from how Liz was talking and avoiding talking out loud about Cole that she had sex with him or at least went fairly far with the lawyer.

As soon as Liz reads what Maria wrote she begins to write furiously. I no its statutory rape that's y U R NOT SAYING A WORD! If u tell ne1 he can get in trouble. Besides I'm almost 18, so it's not a big deal.

Fine, I'll stay quiet, but r u sure he didn't take advantage of u? I mean he's older + has a lot more experience than u… She doesn't continue knowing Liz will get her point and write something to make her feel better.

I no he didn't take advantage of me. I wanted him as much as he wanted me. Besides I'm never seeing him again so it doesn't matter. Liz knew that what she wrote probably won't make her friend feel any better about the situation. In fact she'll more than likely think worse about the situation, since Cole was just a one-night stand and not the love of her life.

"You girls are being awfully quiet back there." Nancy speaks from the front seat. "Is everything alright?" Normally the girls are talkative and giggling back and forth to one another but on this car trip all there is, is silence.

Maria speaks up. "Yea, we're great Mrs. Parker, I'm just talking to Liz about some private stuff that's going on with Michael and I doubt you and Mr. Parker want to hear all that, so we're passing notes." She fibs easily to her friend's parents.

"All right, I was getting a little worried." Liz's mother lets them know.

"Nothing to worry about Mom. Just things that aren't meant for parent's ears is all." Liz shrugs and watches as Maria writes down something else.

So when did u have this nite w/ Lawyer Cole? Wanting to get to some of the juicy details.

Liz smirks but tries not too. Last nite…+ this morning. Again she bites her lip in nervousness and hands the note back to Maria. Her friend's eyes go wide with shock.

Jeez, what happened when u had 2 leave?

Nothing, I left w/o saying goodbye. Her smirk quickly turned to a frown.

U just screwed him; ur 1st time I might add + u left w/o a good-bye kiss. Not telling him u were leaving? The shock clearly radiates through the paper.

He knew I was leaving I just didn't tell him as I was leaving. Slowly she sets the notebook in her hands and stares out the window.

Sorry, do u think he'll call?

Don't know, I didn't give him my # so I doubt it. Writing that caused her heart to hurt, it was unlikely that Cole would take time to track her down, not that he should after all she did leave him with just a note and nothing else. Now can we just drop it.

Noticing that Liz doesn't seem to want to talk anymore, especially if that last comment was any indication, Maria puts away the notepad and stares out the other window, the desert going by fast. When Liz's is ready she'll tell her more about what transpired but until then getting information from Liz would be like breaking into Fort Knox.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. I have had a teacher do to me what I'm having this teacher do to Liz. I was very embarrassed after because I ended up having a very private conversation on the phone with my class and teacher listening in, because the guy I was talking too wanted to have the conversation right then. I suppose I could have hung up but at that time I wasn't as rude as I learned to be.

**Chapter 3**

_**October 1, 2001**_

After a rather restless night last night Liz can barely keep her eyes open as she continues through her classes. Sleeping in Cole's arms, she was absolutely content and happy, this morning it felt weird waking up alone.

Her Spanish teacher is explaining how to pronounce numbers in Spanish and as of now she can ignore the lesson, she knows how to count to 29 in Spanish and the teacher is only on the teens. Suddenly her cell phone rings cutting through the almost completely quiet room.

"Sorry." She embarrassingly tells the class, Liz is about to turn off the phone not going to bother to answer it but Senora Larson told her to answer it.

"Go ahead, answer it Miss Parker."

"No that's alright."

"I insist."

Not sure what else to do Liz does what the teacher told her to do. "Hello?"

"You left me yesterday morning without even a good-bye. I would have thought after our night and morning together you would have at least given me a kiss." Cole's anger seeps through the phone, to wake up with just a note and not the warm body he made love to the entire night was not a great way to make him happy.

"Cole? Umm, I…uhh. Can I call you back?"

"No, I want an answer Liz. How come you left, not even bothering to wake me up? Instead of waking up with the woman I spent the most amazing night of my life with I woke up to a note."

"I'm sorry Cole, I just…" Liz forgets about everyone in the room who's listening and concentrates on the voice that's angrily speaking into her ear. She remembers what his voice did to her two nights ago, God he made her come with just the sound of his husky voice telling her everything he was going to do to her.

"Do you regret being with me that night?" Worried that he may have scared her with how aggressive he had been, but then again she had been fairly aggressive too, he had the bite marks and scratches to prove it.

"No, I don't, I really don't, it's just I had to leave and I couldn't…" Liz glances around the room realizing that she was still in school and more importantly still in class. "Can I call you later, I'm in class right now and I don't really want to get into this during class."

"Fine. But I'll call you at 8 tonight and please pick up baby, we really need to talk." Cole sighs; she can almost see him pinch his nose in frustration.

"Ok, thank you. Bye."

"Bye." They hang up.

Liz sets the phone back into her backpack. "Sorry about that." She twirls the pencil that was resting on her desk in her hand and stares at the blackboard.

"I hope that call was important enough to have it interrupt my class." Senora Larson raises her eyebrows at her student.

"As a matter of fact it was." The minute Liz says that she wishes she could take it back. She's tired and cranky and now feeling guilty for how she treated Cole so her mouth filter was pretty much non-existent.

"Really? Well in that case class you can thank Liz for giving you an extra assignment to complete by Wednesday. I want you to read Chapter 2 and answer the questions in the back, along with the other two assignments you were given at the beginning of the class."

A wave of hostility rises inside of Liz, the groans of the class fall into the background; all she can see is the teacher staring at her smugly. Out of thin air the blackboard behind Senora Larson burst into a wall of flames.

The teacher and students scream and rush away from the wall of fire. Liz is the only one who stays put in her seat as she watches the flames lick the walls eating away at the posters and paint. Did she do that? If she did how could she do that?

Quickly she gathers her things and leaves the room while all the chaos is going on. What she doesn't see is the minute she leaves the room the flames recede till there's nothing left but a burnt wall and scared students.

_Cole's Penthouse_

He just got off the phone with Liz and it was going to be a long 7 hours to wait to call her back again. When he woke up yesterday morning he wanted to bask in how perfect everything was, he had a beautiful woman in his bed, one who he had very strong feelings for. All he hoped for was to make love to her again that morning and then drive her to the airport, make plans for a long distance relationship.

Granted he was still dodging bounty hunters when they popped up every now and then but nothing he couldn't handle. But when he woke up that morning without her in his bed he was heartbroken, all he had left of her was the note she left and her sweet strawberry and cream smell that clung to his sheets.

Without warning two of the Charmed Ones barge into his penthouse, they seem to do that a lot with demon's homes, intrude on them uninvited quite frequently. "Don't you people knock? It's what people do in polite society." He rises from his chair.

"You're not people Cole. You're a demon." Phoebe seethes.

"Oh, so I break up with you and now you and your sisters are here to vanquish me. Well, let me tell you something _sweetheart_ breaking up with you doesn't condone vanquishing." His voice rises with each word spoken.

"As much as that hurt Cole that's not why we're here." The once love of his life crosses her arms over her breasts and glares at him.

"Well, if it's not that then what the hell is it? What was so goddamned important that you had to storm into my home uninvited?" He flings his arms out.

Phoebe smells a strange aroma in Cole's penthouse. It wasn't a bad smell, but she smelled something similar to it before, sniffing again she realizes what the penthouse smells like. The aroma of sex is what is wafting around the room.

"Why are you so upset about us coming to your place. What were you doing that would cause this smell to greet us at the door?"

"What smell?" His apartment smells like Liz, that much he knows, but it was dissipating with every second Liz wasn't in it.

"I can smell the sex Cole, so where is she? Where is the little slut that took you away from me?" Almost as soon as the sentence is out of her mouth Cole's hands are gripped tightly around her arms as he pulls her close this time the embrace is nothing sexual.

"Don't you ever talk about Liz that way. I hear you talk that way about her again I'll rip your tongue out. You may have forgotten but am not sweet and kind, I am a demon and I will have no problem disfiguring you." He shoves her away violently away into Piper's arms who steady's her.

"Cole, we need your help, vampire's have Paige and we need to know everything you know about vampires." Piper pleads with Cole.

Reluctantly he gives them the answer, anything to get them out of his home. "Get the Queen you get them all. As long as Paige hasn't killed yet she'll be changed back into what she was before. There now get out, I have things to do." He moves back to his dining room table and sits at the chair in front of his laptop not bothering to see if the witches left or not. He has to get some work done or he was going to be swamped tomorrow.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_October 1, 2001_

Its been four hours since he got off the phone with Liz, he can almost swear she's frightened but he's not entirely sure if it's him nervous about their upcoming phone call or if he really was feeling what she was. Cole can't believe that she's Jeffrey Parker's daughter, it just makes becoming attached to her that much more dangerous and stupid.

To the outside world and even his family, Jeff Parker is nice normal guy who runs a themed restaurant, and can get a little testy if a man shows interest in his daughter. However underneath that veil of normalcy is a deep dark secret, Jeff Parker is a demon.

Not just any regular demon either, if there is such a thing as a regular demon. No, Jeff was the King of the Shapeshifter and Ticatra Clans; the two Clans were enemies for centuries until Jeff's mother, Ticatra Clan, and father, Shapeshifter Kin, married in secret. From their Union Jeff was born, he would come to rule the two families and bring them together creating the most powerful group of supernatural beings known to the demon world.

Both Clans had a human form; the Shapeshifters have different classes for the various types of creatures in their unit. The Upper Class or Gentry's are the best and most powerful in the family, the creatures in this class could change into anything and/or magically manipulate a lower class shifter to cease changing.

Next is the Middle Class or Bourgeoisie's, this class was for the shifters who couldn't change into everything however they had mastery over their chosen animal/demon and possibly had a basic knowledge of other magic's.

Lastly is the Lower Class or Humble's, these are the shifters that didn't have control of their animal/demon shape, ones who never got the full power they should have or just never tried to advance. The other two classes look down on this group; they are seen as not worthy of the gifts they were born with.

The Ticatra Clan is a very elemental magic based family of demons. Similar to the Shapeshifters they have seven classifications of magic you can become a part of. There is Fire, Earth, Water, Metal, Air, Spirits, Wood, and then there was a mixture of any of those seven.

Both Families are neither good nor evil, but more neutral. There are of course the occasional periods of time or demons/shifters that go one or the other but most in the families are centered in the middle.

Liz after she becomes initiated and receives the majority of her abilities at 18 will begin to train to follow in her father's footsteps. If Cole knew Jeff and he liked to think he did at least somewhat, Jeff won't let his daughter become involved with a demon he thinks is only after power.

Cole can understand his concern; he is concerned with power, what demon isn't? But his feelings for Liz overshadowed his desire for power and prestige. In that week of knowing her he knew whatever he felt towards Phoebe paled in comparison.

Shaking Liz out of his thoughts for the time being he continues with the second to last file that he had to finish before he called Liz again. It wasn't long before wind blew around his penthouse; he hadn't left a window or door open so it had to be something else.

In moments Jeff Parker is standing in front of him an expression of utter fury gracing his aging face. "To what do I owe the pleasure of having the King of the Shapeshifters and Ticatra's enter my humble home?"

"You stay away from my daughter Balthazar, I will not have my line soiled by your filthy blood." He hisses venomously. "You will never get my throne. My daughter is to be betrothed to the leader of the Eygon Circle."

The Dream Weavers, they could get into anyone's dreams, read your darkest and most private desire and make you act it out. Some can even keep you in a deep sleep where you live over and over again your most horrible nightmares and only they can break you out of your trance. If Liz was given to the leader he could do anything he wanted to her, make her think what he wanted her to, have her lose herself.

How could Jeff think the leader of the Eygon Circle was worthy of Liz and his throne? Cole doesn't say anything just continues to listen to the father's tirade, he fights the urge to clench his fists in rage and strike against Liz's father. Saying something right now to the King would most certainly make him suspicious of what happened while Liz was in San Francisco.

"Do you understand _Cole_? My daughter is off limits to you, if I hear you touched her I will command my best warriors to rip you limb from limb and I will sit back and watch with utter enjoyment." With a snap of his fingers the wind picks up again and he's gone, as quickly as it came the wind dissipates and papers fall helplessly on the floor.

Ok, so Liz hasn't said anything to her father about her time with him. From what he understood from his brief conversation with Jeff was that Liz wasn't betrothed yet, which means she's not eighteen yet. In the Clans Liz has to be eighteen before she's betrothed to a member of a different Tribe, sixteen if she was to marry within her Clans.

Which means he had the most wonderful night and morning of his life with a minor. Now he knows why Liz didn't say a word about their time together to her father, since she thinks her father is 100 human she thinks he'll call the police on him no questions asks and have him arrested.

He really should have asked her age sometime during the week. But would that really have stopped him from making love to her, he doubted it, he's no saint and he's not one to ignore his desires, and he desires Liz. This definitely complicated things.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. _Italics_ are thoughts.

**Chapter 5**

_October 1, 2001_

Liz was sitting on her balcony at 7:58 that night, Cole was expected to call soon, he would, he wanted answers from her. Cole deserved answers for why she left him that morning.

She was still shaky from this morning's incident, she had no clue how that happened but she did it. A force of energy had coursed through her and when that black board went up in smoke it was like everything was released from its prison.

At 8:00 on the dot her cell phone rang, she begins to reach for it but stops needing to take a few deep breaths. Finally calm enough to talk to him she grabs her phone flipping it open and places the speaker to her ear. "Hi." _Well, that was an incredibly stupid opening_.

"Hey Liz." Not really sure what else to say.

"So…you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yea, why did you leave without waking me?" Cole decides cutting to the chase was going to be the best way to deal with this conversation.

"I…" Why did she leave without letting him know? In a instant the answer enters her mind, "I knew, I wouldn't have left if I woke you up." She admits to him and herself. "And I had to leave, I couldn't stay in San Francisco."

"Of all the answers to that question you could have given me that wasn't the one I would have bet on." He chuckles. "How come you didn't tell me you weren't legal yet?"

_How the hell did he figure that out?_ "Umm, 'scuse me?" Hoping he'll just drop it, but she should have known it wouldn't work, he's a lawyer and he wants answers.

"Don't play games with me Liz. I found out today you were 17 and I want to know why you didn't tell me that important little detail in all the talks we had?"

"You never asked, if you asked I would have told you, but you treated me like an adult, I didn't want that change. If you knew my real age I was afraid you'd look at me different." Liz picks at her blanket as she waits for him to comment.

"Contrary to what you think Liz, I wouldn't have looked at you any different. I would have still been, and am still, attracted to you. Your age wouldn't change that. I probably would have taken things a bit more slowly, but not had you, no way." He admits to her.

Despite promising herself not to fall under his spell she couldn't help it, the smile that graced her face was bright enough to light up a room. "You mean that?" Although 'having her' wasn't extremely romantic, to her it meant something.

"Oh yea. Ever since I saw you in that elevator I wanted you. You were wearing the tight jeans that showed off your perfect ass," he could almost see her blushing over the phone, "that tiny sheer top, where I could tell you were cold."

Liz huskily chuckles as Cole continues. "Your hair was pulled back just tempting me to place my mark on you..."

A knock at the door of Liz's room stops Cole from telling her any more about what he wanted to do that day. "Hold on." She places her hand over the speaker and walks over to the open window. "Yea?"

"Lizzie, I need to talk to you." Jeff yells through the door.

"Umm, all right. I'll be right there, I'm just changing." Liz puts the phone back up to her ear. "Cole, I gotta go, my dad wants to talk. Give me your number and I'll call you back when I can ok?"

"Ok, don't tell your father about me alright?" Cole pleads.

"What do you think I'm an idiot, if I told him he'll kill you then me." He tells her his number and they quickly say good-bye.

Entering her room she tosses the phone on the bed and changes her sweaters so her dad believes her story about changing when he knocked. Quickly she hurried out of the privacy of her room and into the living room where her father was sitting in his favorite chair.

"What's up Dad?" Liz stands behind the sofa.

"Have a seat Lizzie." Slowly nodding she takes the spot on the couch directly across from her father. "Lizzie I want you to tell me what contact you had with Cole specifically."

"Umm, sure but why?" Confusion clear on her face.

"Just tell me sweetheart." Jeff probes.

"Well, umm he was in the elevator as I was getting on. He told me his name, I told him mine. Cole asked me how I was related to you; I told him I'm your daughter. After that I didn't see for the rest of the time." Liz easily lies.

Jeff's not entirely sure he believes Liz, for one thing she said Cole in almost dreamy like fashion, for another she called him Cole, not Mr. Turner. He had raised his daughter to call her elders by Mr., Mrs., Miss, or Ms. not by their first names. If she only met Balthazar once she wouldn't call him by his first name.

"You sure that's all that occurred? You don't have to protect Cole, and I won't get mad at you if something happened." Jeff tries to get Liz to tell the truth.

"Dad, I swear nothing happened. Now, I'm going to go to bed now if that's all right. I have an early day tomorrow and I need sleep." Liz stands not leaving the room, waiting for her father's permission.

He nods and waves his hand giving her the permission she sought. Jeff can feel it in his gut that something more took place with Liz and Cole, but what he couldn't be sure, all he knew was that she was lying to him, and that's something he didn't like one bit.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_October 2, 2001_

Liz stands at her locker in an almost dream like state, she called Cole back after her brief conversation with her father. They talked for over three hours, she didn't get to sleep till 2 a.m. but she was hardly even tired.

"Lizzie where were you yesterday at lunch? I looked everywhere for you." Maria's hands fly up in anxiousness.

"Umm," Liz closes her locker and shrugs her backpack on, "I'm sorry, something happened in Spanish class and I had to get out there. But what did you want to talk about?" Forgetting about her promise to tell her about her vacation and Cole.

She raises her eyebrows at her friend. "Hello? Cole?" Maria whispers. "And you vacation." She speaks normally. "When I couldn't find you at school I called your house but that annoying phone lady said it was disconnected."

_Crap, I did promise to tell her. _Yesterday after arriving home to an empty house she unplugged all the phones and left her cell phone off not wanting to deal with the outside for a while. "I'll tell you today after school, I promise. But lets go over to your place since your mom's gone to sell some of her alien memorabilia today."

"Alright, but I'm holding you to it." She backs up toward her English class. "Don't flake on me this time."

Liz nods and turns walking to her class. Luckily she doesn't have Spanish today, she's not even sure she would go if she had it. It was all over school how the blackboard mysteriously went up in a massive wave of flames and just as suddenly as it appeared it was gone.

Yesterday had been scary for her, one moment she was angry and upset at the teacher, the next the chalkboard was on fire. And Liz knew she caused it, she felt the power surge through her.

Liz hears the warning bell ring and she takes off running down the hall just before the teacher closes the door so no stragglers can enter. Her teacher throws her a disappointed glance but waves her inside. Sighing she makes her way toward the back of the row next to Kyle who was staring at her. This class was basically a 'screw-off' class, it was where you critiqued various films from many decades.

Kyle passed Liz a note while the teacher prepares the projector. How was ur vaca? He pulls out some loose paper jotting down some brief notes on the opening.

All right, I saw a lot of haunted places. Deciding to start with something that he would find interesting. Liz waits for the teacher to turn her back to the students. See her chance she quickly passes the note.

Did u get what u needed? Cutting to the chase.

Yea, I thnk I did. I'm…more free then I was b4 I left. Liz also begins to take notes on a scene she wanted to point out in the one page critique due the next class.

U had sex didn't u? Kyle writes, just joking but the way Liz's eyes bugged out he was positive his joke was right on target. A card game Liz should never play would be Poker, she'd loose all her money…or clothes depending on what kind of Poker she was playing.

What makes u say that?

Oh, nothing, just the fact that ur glowing, u wrote u feel free, and u have a fading hickey on ur collar bone. He wasn't going to let her off the hook now.

Reading what he wrote she grabbed her purse and pulled out her compact with mirror attachment. Even in the darkened class room she could see her make-up was rubbing off onto her shirt. Quickly she touches it up concealing it from everyone's view once again. Just cuz I have a hickey doesn't mean I had sex.

Liz was about to pass the note back to Kyle when a hand from behind them grabbed the note from her. "Miss Parker, Mr. Valenti. I warned you about passing notes in my class before. Next time I'm going to read it out loud." Ms. Jones walks up to her desk tossing the note into the garbage, Liz is very thankful she didn't read it to the students.

Finally the class is over and her and Kyle make their way to the quad. Since school has started they hadn't eaten at the tables like the other students; instead they would either eat lunch on the bleachers or under the large tree in the field. None of them felt extremely comfortable in the crowed quad area, mostly because the people they hung out with were either dead or disappeared, and it made the other students stare and wonder.

Alex, of course was gone from this world all because of the blonde gerbil bitch Tess, Max and Isabel up and left, the official story among the students was that they ran away because Isabel was pregnant with Max's baby and left with Tess following them. The theory that the police put out was Max got Tess pregnant and they left Isabel going with them because he's her brother.

By the time Liz and Kyle got their lunch Michael and Maria were sitting out in the field under their tree. He and Maria decided to take it easy for awhile both realizing they only slept with each other because they assumed he was leaving. Of course he hadn't but at the time they didn't know that.

"Hey Parker, didn't see you yesterday. Everything alright?" After the only family he had known left the planet he didn't really know where he belonged anymore. Eventually he found a place for himself again, not as a second in command but as a friend and a pseudo brother to Liz.

The Parker's love having him around and in his own way taking care of Liz. Michael really felt like he was member of the family, instead of out of place like at Maxwell and Isabel's. He had a sense of belonging and it didn't matter if he trailer trash, the Parker's cared for him anyway.

"Yea, something just came up that I had to deal with yesterday." She sits down and leans against the large pine tree next to Michael, "It ended up taking all day so I didn't even finish till school was over." Giving the group of three enough information so they don't ask to many questions but was vague enough that she didn't reveal much of anything.

"Ok chica, enough about where you were yesterday, tell us about your vacation."

"It was wonderful, I got to stay in daddy's pent house, one of these days all of us should go there, the view's fantastic. I went to San Jose and saw Sarah Winchester's house, it was so cool doors would open to walls, or to the outside, one door even opened to drop into the kitchen. Stairs would go into the ceiling…"

"And she did all this crap why?" Michael interrupts.

"Because a psychic said the spirits of the people killed by the guns her husband made were coming after her, in order to stop them from finding her she had to build and keep building. She was so freaked by all this that every night she would sleep in a different room to throw the ghosts off." Liz was surprised by how much all this fascinated her, normally Maria was the one who was into the ghosts and haunted places.

"My mom should go there one day, she absolutely loves that crazy shit." Maria chuckles.

"Like mother, like daughter huh?" Kyle teases, poking his soon to be stepsister in the stomach.

"Hey watch it Valenti, she's going to become your stepmother in eight months. I'd be nice to me, we're going to be living under the same roof and you have to sleep sometime." She smirks enjoying seeing Kyle squirm.

"So Liz, what else happened on your travels?" Kyle quickly moves the subject elsewhere.

"I went to Alcatraz, another haunted place, it was creepy but it was cool. For me it felt like someone was watching me while I was there. Then that night I went out a vampire tour around San Francisco."

"Didn't anyone ever tell you Parker that a vacation is where you relax not pile your schedule chalk full of things to do and think about?" Michael tells her.

"Well, then you must be on vacation all the time then right?" She grins playfully up at him, without warning he grabs her in arms and tickles her stomach and behind her knees. Since becoming almost a permanent fixture in the Parker home he's gotten more comfortable with hugging Maria and Liz, and with loosening up.

"Hey, hey, hey! Ahh!" Liz laughs out kicking her legs against the ground trying to squirm out of tickling embrace.

Maria and Kyle laugh along with Michael and Liz, their laughter is cut short, however, when they hear a loud crack from above them. Ceasing their movements they look up the once sunny sky is gray, many of those big thunderclouds, are hovering above.

Suddenly a bright light shoots down and slices into the tree they're sitting under. Along the side a long split is formed, the edges singed, leaving a large branch hanging dangerously above their heads.

"I think we'd better move." Liz softly says. Quickly Michael helps Liz and Maria, with no words they gather their things fast and rush from beneath the tree.

"Ok what the hell happened there?" Maria holds her binder closer to her heaving chest, her heart racing underneath, leaning in she whispers to Michael. "Was that your doing?"

"No, I can't do that." He whispers back, staring in awe at the tree.

Michael didn't, but she did. She could have killed her friends, tears well up in her eyes, the last thing she ever wanted to do was hurt her friends. They mean the world to her, she has to figure out what's going on and fast before she hurts someone.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

A.N. Sorry this part is kind of short the next part will be longer.

**Chapter 7**

_October 10, 2001_

It's been over a week since she caused a lightning bolt to slice through the tree almost killing her and her friends. So far there hasn't been another flare of powers. At first she thought she was becoming an alien but after thinking about it for a few minutes she realized she couldn't be.

From what she knows about the aliens and their powers they can't control the weather or cause blackboards to burst into flame. That week she's noticed that her father has been acting…different. He'll stare at her like he's trying to find something, a sign of something. She's positive that he knows something besides a quick 'hello' went on between her and Cole, but she also knows so far he has no proof of that.

Liz's phone conversations with Cole were becoming more frequent, for the first couple of days Cole would call once a day and they'd talk for about an hour then one of them would have to go. But these past couple days he would call twice sometimes three times a day his voice sounded extremely tense and worried. When she would ask him about it he would just tell her he had a rough day at the office and needed to hear her voice.

Glancing at the digital clock beside her bed she decides she has enough time to take a shower before Cole calls. Liz disrobes and carries her bathrobe into her bathroom; she closes the door and places the robe on the hanger she installed on the door.

Starting the shower, Liz makes sure the temperature is where she wants, very hot, she loves the almost burning water pelting her skin easing away all her aches and worries. She has the shower so hot that it turns the bathroom into a sauna with in moments.

Liz steps insides moaning with pleasure the heat wrapping her in a secure blanket of comfort. Her hair wet she grabs her strawberry smelling shampoo, she pours some into her hand, bringing her palm up and onto her hair she begins to lather the sweet shampoo into her soaked hair.

For almost 20 minutes she's in the shower mostly just letting the scalding water ease her stress and taunt muscles away. Last week she told Maria about Cole, it wasn't like she could hide it from her best friend, they've known each other since they were in play group together at Miss Daisy's Day Care Center.

As always Maria flipped out, although she knew what happened from passing the notes back and forth in the car from the airport, hearing Liz say what actually happened brought it home. But after the freak out she calmed and was 110 supportive, telling Liz that she would be there for her no matter what.

The shower water begins to lose its heat, sighing she turns off the faucets and flings the curtains back. From the corner of her eye she notices a figure standing by her door but when she turns there was nothing there, odd, she could have sworn there was something there. Shaking her head she wraps her towel around herself and does her nightly routine as she waits for Cole's phone call.

_Cole's Penthouse_

That was close, he only meant to shimmer in for a moment, he had to be sure she was all right he couldn't help but feel something was happening to Liz. The overwhelming desire to protect her was strong, all he planned was to check on her but the second he caught a glimpse of her in that shower he wouldn't, couldn't leave.

The water cascading down her hair and body, Liz's eyes were closed just reveling in the steamy water. When she turned he practically drooled at her full pert breast jutting out begging to be cupped in his hands. He'd give anything to be able to strip down and join her in that shower and show her how much he missed her.

But if he did that he'd have to explain how he got in there and knowing how much Jeff wants to keep his little girl as normal as possible for as long as possible it's a safe assumption she has no clue that she's different. Not to mention she would have recognized him or at least his powers anyway in San Francisco when she first touched him if her father had told her. Fellow demons tend to know each other's powers from just walking past each other.

He gazed at her, salivating at her small hands moving the sweet smelling lavender soap from her breasts to her stomach. She lingered for a few moments on her stomach, his teeth marks are still there, faint, but there. Standing there soaking her in created a painful tent in his jeans, when he was about to say screw it and reacquaint himself with her body she reached for the faucets turning the steaming shower off.

Quickly he shimmered out of there as the curtain was pulled back and he knew Liz saw a glimpse of him, not enough to be curious but enough to question momentarily. Safe in his penthouse he breathes a sigh of relief that she didn't catch him, but he can't help the ache he feels in his heart at not being caught.

"So, where the Hell were you?" Phoebe glares at her once lover. She knows he's been seeing someone else, when she scryed for him earlier that night her crystal zoomed across the room needing a larger map and landed in the globe on New Mexico. Where in New Mexico she didn't know because the crystal put a large hole where the city should have been.

Cole tosses a low voltage energy ball at Phoebe just so she would get off his couch. "It's none of your business where I was, we're not together anymore little girl so you need to stop letting your skanky ass into my penthouse."

"Don't you speak to me like that. How could you just toss me away after everything that we have been through together? Didn't what we had mean anything to you?" She whines, blubbering through her tears.

"Why are we rehashing this, we went through all this weeks 2 weeks ago, move already, this is getting pathetic." Cole degrades her; he wasn't about to admit to her that yes at the time her love and what they had meant something to him. However things change, especially feelings, his just changed in a way Phoebe didn't like one bit.

When Phoebe doesn't speak Cole continues, "Now I told you to not come back here, we are not together anymore, meaning you can't come here without an invitation, guess what you're not invited." He stalks passed her not waiting to see if she left walks into his room and changes before he calls Liz.

While changing he hears the door opening and closing followed shortly by the ding of the elevator. "Good riddance." He mumbles changing into more comfortable clothes, getting ready for hours of talking with Liz on the phone. It's hard to believe that he looks forward to those phone calls but he does so much so that he thinks about it all day wondering what they're going to talk about this time.

TBC

Next Chapter: It's two weeks later, Liz's birthday and her life gets much more complicated in more ways than one.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Two Weeks Later; October 31, 2001**

_A corridor made of rocks lay before her, she knew she couldn't turn back the only place to move was forward. Slowly she puts one foot in front of the other, she knows that something is going to happen, but what she has no idea. The knot in her gut tells her nothing will ever be the same again. _

_She raises her hand touching the cool rock hallway, the jagged edges cutting into her skin, but that she didn't pay much attention too, it was her hand and arm. A red glow flowed through her veins, and her arm was draped in black velvet. Raking her gaze over her changed clothing, she was enveloped in a black velvet cape; she could feel the hood behind her head. Underneath she was clothed in a long silk red dress that brushed against her ankles, with matching red strappy heels._

_Ahead of her she sees flames leaping from end to end at the opening she was stepping towards, but oddly enough she wasn't frightened of what lay ahead, just nervous. Cautiously she enters the large cave, surrounding her were various men, women and creatures bowing before her, some smirking kindly as she eased past them. _

_The crowd parts while she walks forward taking in her surroundings, torches are lit everywhere bathing the cave room in light, but casting many shadows where anything could hide. In front of her there was a huge flat rock platform, a large book is open on a pedestal, and standing on both sides were her father and Cole. Cole held out his hand to her smiling lovingly, wanting, needing to touch him she places her hand in his, she quickly glances at her father, he does not look happy._

"_We can begin the wedding ceremony." A loud booming voice fills the cave and a flash of lightning blinds as a figure appears in front of the open book out of nowhere. "Balthazar say your vows." The troll like creature tells Cole._

_Gripping her hand Cole stares deep into her eyes stroking his thumb back and forth against her palm. "Lakarisha, my goddess, my love, my equal, you have risked banishment loving me, death in bringing our child into this underworld, and the abandonment of everyone you hold dear all because you loved me and our child. Nothing I can ever do will be enough to repay your sacrifices, but that won't stop me from trying. I, Balthazar, pledge my life, loyalty, and love to you and you alone." Cole takes the athame slicing his palm, blood drips out and into a golden chalice. _

"_Now, Lakarisha, your vows." The troll nods to her before giving a worried glance toward her father. "Balthazar, my love, my mate, my equal," she hears her voice speak the words they have a calming influence on her entire being. _

"_Everything has been against our union, family above all else. I went through life feeling like a part of me was missing, then I met you and I wasn't alone anymore. You've protected me, loved me, let me be the mother of your child, nothing will ever be enough to repay what you have given me, but I look forward to trying. I, Lakarisha, pledge my life, loyalty, and love to you and you alone." She takes the athame from Cole, slicing her palm staring into his eyes as her blood leaks out and into the chalice mixing with Cole's. _

_Abruptly the cave begins to shake, Cole; the crowd and her are rocked from their places. "Liz?" More shaking occurs, "Liz?"_

Liz's eyes snapped open all she sees is a face above her she doesn't see whose face it is, nor does she care. Fire flashes in her eyes as she sits up, she grabs the person around the neck lifting them up and slamming them down on the bed growling at them. "You made him go away, you took him away from me." Claws lengthen, fire's start in various places around the room.

"Liz…" the person manages to squeeze out as they pull at her strong grip. They could see the moment she came to her sense, the fires dissipated, and the claws that threatened to tear their throat out retracted.

"Oh God, Kyle, I'm so sorry." She rips her hand away staring down at her friend in shock. "Are you alright?" Liz slaps her hand over her mouth horrified that she almost killed him.

Coughing painfully Kyle rubs his bruised neck. "What the hell was that? Why did you try to kill me? And why were you screaming 'You took him away'? Who did I take away?" He slowly sits up continually stoking his throat massaging away the ache.

"I don't know what's happening to me." Liz's voice whimpers; tears flood her eyes and fall. Kyle although upset about being manhandled by his friend was concerned, his heart went out to her and her dilemma, he knows what it's like to not understand what's going on. Hell he felt that way for months when he was kept in the dark about the Pod Squad, but he has a feeling that this was something larger.

Cautiously Kyle wraps his arm around Liz's waist as she leans against her headboard. "What's been happening?" Ever since Liz returned from San Francisco she was different, not bad different, but different none-the-less. She managed to keep whatever was going on with her fairly hidden; sometimes there would be moments where Liz would faze in and out. That was worrisome but nothing that screamed 'something's not right with me'.

"It started after I came back from San Francisco." Liz plays with her quilt, "The first incident was at school, I set the blackboard in Spanish on fire with my mind."

"That was you? It was all over the school that the board had exploded into a wall of fire, no one knew why which made it stranger. Tess did something similar to that with the skins but it was mind warp, are you getting alien powers?" Curious as to what's happening to his friend.

"It's not alien, it doesn't feel alien." She admits to him. "Whatever is happening to me it feels natural, like it's supposed to happen."

"How can it feel that way?"

"I don't know, but it does. Nothing is making sense…wait; I'll start from the beginning. First the fireball for a blackboard, then the massive weather change and lightning that almost killed all us, a week ago the dreams started, followed by my shower becoming ice, and now violent reactions when people wake me from my dreams." Liz sighs banging her head on her wall.

Deciding to start at what mostly affected him Kyle asked about her dreams. "What is happening in the dreams? You yelled that I took someone way, who was it?"

"Cole." She whispers. It's been four weeks and she's managed to keep her weeklong fling with Cole Turner a secret from everyone except Maria. Everyday after her phone conversations with Cole, Liz told Maria everything he said to which her best friend melted at all the sweet things Cole had to say.

Kyle tried to prompt Liz to continue with his hands, but when that got no response he asked. "And Cole would be…?"

Nervously she shoots her gaze to his face, she doesn't know how much to tell him and how much to keep to herself. Cole told her not to tell anybody but she told Maria, what harm would it cause letting Kyle in on the secret, no, she couldn't Kyle wouldn't understand this, but maybe he didn't need to understand, maybe he could just listen. "He's a man I met in San Francisco. A man that I slept with, while in San Francisco." She admits to him.

"I knew you had sex." He grins that he was right on the money, even though this was a serious situation he had to find the humor in what Liz was telling him.

Liz breathes in deeply, "We've been talking on the phone since a day after I came back from my vacation…."

"Lizzie?" Jeff Parker's voice sounds from the living room.

"Shit, Kyle umm, can we continue this later? Dad's not a huge fan of Cole and if he hears us talking about him he's going to go ballistic so if you still want to know everything I'll come by your house sometime tomorrow." Liz tells him.

"Liz, it's your birthday remember, Maria, Michael, and myself were taking you out for breakfast and lunch while your parents get your party ready in the Crashdown." He reminds her, although with everything that has been happening to Liz and in her life he wasn't surprised she forgot it was her birthday for a while.

Shutting her eyes she runs her hands through her hair, "My birthday, right. Ok, let me shower and get dressed and I'll tell you all today everything that I know that's going on."

Nodding her friend rises from her bed, but before he leaves he turns back to her, "You should have let us know something was going on with you Liz. We could have helped you deal with it so you wouldn't have to go through it alone." He puts his hand on the doorknob, "No matter what Liz, we're all here for you."

"I know. Thank you. And I'm sorry again about the trying to strangle you thing." She stares up at him embarrassed by her actions.

"Don't worry about it; it's nothing that Maria hasn't done to me at one time or another. Of course she didn't have the major grip you have going on, but nothing I haven't experienced." Kyle opens the door leaving his friends room walking out to the living room to wait for the rest of their small group to arrive.

Jeff notices Kyle exit Liz's room, "Did Liz hear me call her?"

"Yea, she was just waking up and I kind of startled her."

Jeff nods and makes his way to the kitchen. Tonight was the night Liz was going to find out who she was, and what powers she possesses. He was fairly certain that her powers have already started manifesting; normally their powers came apparent about a month before their 18th birthday. Liz has done a really good job at keeping it under wraps, or it could be she was one of the few demons in their Clan that didn't get many powers.

If that was the case it would be her mother's fault, she's human and that would be the cause of the dampening of his daughter's powers. If his daughter was weak it would make the other demons of his Clan question his strength which in turn would cause the demons to fight him for power, something he didn't want or need.

"Dad?" Liz pokes her head out of her bedroom door. "I'm going to take a shower, what was it you wanted?"

"Just wanted to make sure you were up and that you were getting ready." He tells her. Liz nods closing the door to her bedroom getting ready for her birthday with her friends.

TBC

Next Chapter: Still Liz's b-day, Cole calls Liz, Liz tells her friends what's been going on with her, more power flare ups, and the baby makes its presence known.


	9. Chapter 9

A.N. Cole kind of took control in this part, he wanted Liz and he wanted her now! So he's going to be showing up a little sooner than I had planned. He was tired of waiting for me to decide when it was time. Now I'm sure all of you will just be upset about that ;) but when you have a deliciously hot demon threatening not strip for you anymore you tend to let him do what he wants with a story.

Also this chapter was going to be longer (the reason why it's taken so long to post) so I'm breaking chapter 9 up into 2 possibly 3 chapters.

**Chapter 9**

It didn't take her that long to get ready for her day out with her friends. She dressed simply not really wanting to get dressed up, it's her birthday, she's officially eighteen but there's a piece of her missing. Cole. Logically she knows she's only known him for a month but he's managed to heal her cracked heart and gave her the courage to love him and to accept his love.

These four weeks a part of her was being awakened, every fiber in her being was crying out to let loose and cease her hiding. What she was hiding, she had no idea, her fibers had told her that. All that was clear to her was the fact that she was concealing who she really is…even from herself.

Kyle was driving her, Maria, and Michael to the restaurant where they were having breakfast. Afterwards the plan is to the bowling alley and just make a day of having fun, they all needed to have a little fun. Hearing Maria ramble on about how good her bowling score has become Liz can't help but feel guilt over not telling her best friend everything that has been going on with her.

She told Maria about Cole and how important he has come to mean to her in such a short time but not about the weird occurrences that have happened since she's been back. Right in the middle of Maria's endearing babble Liz's phone rang.

Liz fishes it out of her pocket not bothering to check caller ID answering it. "Hello?"

"Happy Birthday baby. You're eighteen I'm coming to make you mine." Cole whispers to her, just the sound of his voice was enough to make her want to scream with pleasure. What was happening to her? Yes, his voice had turned her on before but nothing like this.

"Cole," She breathes out, not noticing Michael's eyebrow raise with confusion, "please." Not sure what she was begging him for, with him on the other end it could have been a myriad of things. Whether it was to not have him come or to hurry to Roswell was anybody's guess. Liz rubs her stomach and bites her lower lip, a fire shot through her belly warming her from her head to her toes.

Just a half an hour ago Cole had been dreaming an incredible dream, he and Liz were pledging their love in front of the members of the Council, Liz's father, and her belly was still slightly rounded by the birth of their child. That was the huge shocker of the dream, she was carrying his child, the dream confirmed it for him.

For the entire month Liz had left San Francisco he was drawn to her, he knew enough to know it couldn't have been her alone. Yes, she has a powerful pull and even if she wasn't pregnant he couldn't deny their connection and how he was drawn to her. However the child she was carrying was an extra link to her, which made the connection impossible to control or ignore.

"Today you will find things out about yourself that you've never thought possible," Cole knew that today was the day her father would bring her in on her demon heritage. "You're father won't approve of us being together, you and I both know that, but I can't stay away anymore."

"When…when will you be here?" Kyle now stopped at a stoplight, and Maria stare back at Liz. Their friend was short of breath and beads of sweat were forming on her tanned skin.

"Sooner than you might think." He tells her.

"Cole…"

"No, you know my true name. The name in the dream…Lakarisha." Silence followed his use of her true name, had he made a mistake and broke the news too soon, should he have waited till after her father told her about her demon family?

The dream Kyle shook her awake from couldn't be real could it? "Balthazar?" The oddity of the name raises the already spiked suspicions of the other three members in the car.

"Yes." He simply informs her. "I'll be there soon, there are last minute things I need to square away here before I leave for what I'm sure is going to be a long time, but I'll be there in an hour I promise."

"How can you get here that fast?" Liz's curiosity peaked, how could he travel from San Francisco to Roswell in an hour…less than an hour if he was finishing up some last minute loose ends.

"Trust me, I'll be there. Later tonight all your questions will be answered, you'll know why you never felt completely right in your own skin, why you've been have these dreams about me, us, our child. Everything." He assures her, tells her he loves her then hangs up.

Confused Liz turns off her phone and just stares at it for a few moments like it was a foreign object that she's never seen before. "This just got really freaky." She whispers. Lifting her gaze to her friends she tells them, "I think we better skip breakfast today. There's a lot I need to tell you guys." Child, Cole mentioned a child, her child with him. She's suspected for a few days now, queasiness, slight dizziness, and the dreams. Nothing would ever be the same again in her life.

Immediately Kyle changes direction and drives to the Michael's apartment, there no one would interrupt them and they wouldn't have to worry about anybody eavesdropping. Because the town is so small it didn't take too long to arrive at Michael's, he unlocks his door…with keys not powers, Michael let everyone in shutting the door behind Kyle. "Ok Liz, what's going on?" The group of four sits down in various places around the room.

"Kyle and Maria already know some of the story, Maria because I never could keep much of anything from her and Kyle because I kind of tried to kill Kyle this morning." She sheepishly lets them know.

"Well who hasn't wanted to maim Kyle at some point in knowing him." Maria teases her soon-to-be stepbrother.

Kyle glares at her and pushes her gently. "This was not just trying to maim Ria, this was claws and fire. Would have been cool if I wasn't being choked." He notices Liz frown and avert her eyes instantly he feels bad, "Liz, hey," he lifts her chin so she's looking at him. "I know you didn't do it on purpose, we're cool."

"I know, I just hate the fact that I did that, what kind of person am I if I can do that to someone?" She questions, pleading with her friends to tell her she is a good person and that trying to kill Kyle didn't reflect anything about her. She wanted to be reassured that she wasn't like Tess.

"You could never be like her Liz," Michael tells her, "she killed Alex, by accident yes, but I'm positive she knew what her powers could do over a long period of time." Even though Michael hardly if ever says much, when he does speak, the words that come out of his mouth instantly make her feel better.

Nodding Liz give a small smile to him and continues with what she was saying before. "Ok, I'll start from the beginning and then all of you can decide whether or not I'm crazy and should be placed in the Loony Bin."

For almost forty-five minutes Liz tells them everything, not leaving out anything. Well, ok, she didn't tell them everything, she made the intimate moments between her and Cole a nice shade of vague. Liz told them about her week in San Francisco, to the blackboard catching on fire, having icicles form from the flowing shower water, and more recently the dreams and how she thinks she's pregnant with Cole's child.

Her friends listened while everything was laid out on the table. When Liz finally took a deep breath signaling her completion of revealing secrets she sat down, it was like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Now her friends, the people she cared about most in her life, after her parents, knew everything.

Immediately Maria gathered Liz up in her arms and held her. "Oh honey, why didn't you tell us any of this sooner, I could have helped you through your problems."

"I thought I was crazy, and I didn't want all of you to think I was nuts or look at me like I was. Then I got thinking what if I'm not crazy and all this is real, how would three look at me then?" She admits.

Kyle wraps his arm around Liz's shoulder bringing her close to his side. "Liz we know about aliens hell we're even friends with one, and we have yet to commit him. What made you think we would have done that to you?"

Shrugging Liz speaks slowly, "Partly because I knew if I said all this out loud…it'd be real. Mostly because I know I'm not an alien, these occurrences are not alien powers, they're something else, I'm something else, I didn't want to admit that to anyone let alone myself." Liz chuckles, "I've won the prize in avoiding the personal issues."

"Not to mention she didn't _have_ to tell you anything if she didn't want too." A deep voice familiar to Liz tells the group of four.

Michael stands, his arm shooting out; a flash of light emanating from his hand. Whoever this man was he wouldn't get the chance to rat on them, this man would be dead; he had to protect his family.

"Michael, NO!" Liz screams.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

A.N. I'm making up some of Cole's history…possibly even all of his history because either A. it wasn't covered in Charmed or B. I just didn't see those episodes that info was covered in. Just a heads up on that part.

**Chapter 10**

Liz's cry was the only thing that stopped Michael from blasting away the intruder. The four teenagers watch the light engulfing his hand dissipate until is disappears like it was never even there. "Who is this guy Liz?" Michael asks her while Kyle and Maria edge away from the man that had mysteriously entered Michael's apartment to go stand by the protective alien.

"This is Cole, Michael, the guy I met in San Francisco a month ago." She whispers not taking her deep brown eyes off of Cole.

Unable to stop herself, not that she'd want too, she rakes her gaze down Cole's body, taking in his gray perfectly pressed suit. It looked like it was made especially for him; it probably was now that she thinks about it. She could tell he had recently shaven, the hint of his aftershave floated towards her, and the scent invoked memories of being pressed together, her nose against his jaw inhaling his scent.

Cole watched as she took him in and even though he had been by her side almost every night, albeit without her knowledge he had to stop and do the same. Liz's hair was a little shorter but it still had that same luster he remembered. Her jeans were well worn and faded, obviously her favorite pair she wore them down in San Francisco as well. The top she was wearing was a sweater type blue shirt that grazed her belly button tempting him to get on his knees and lick her stomach.

Slowly he walks up to her, he would have preferred to shimmer but he had a suspicion that would freak her out right now. The last thing she needed was to lose what little strap of control she had left at the moment. He doesn't notice Michael watching him carefully, nor does he care, his sights are set on Liz and they wouldn't stray.

When he was in touching distance he lifts his hand and presses his palm to her cheek. Instantly she nuzzles the warm, rough appendage, memorizing his caress. "How did you…" she whispers not able to finish her sentence.

"I will show you but first I believe the birthday girl needs her birthday kiss." Slowly he leans forward sensually capturing her lips with his own. Immediately Liz raises her hand, sliding it up his shoulder to his neck and through his hair playing with the soft gelled down curls.

Heat raged inside them begging to be released, the three bewildered teens left to watch them as Cole deepens the kiss wrapping his arms around her bringing her closer to him. Out of nowhere a fire appeared in front of Michael, Kyle and Maria's eyes and engulfed Liz and Cole. Maria shrieked, Michael tried to put the fire out with his powers while Kyle ran to the kitchen to get water.

But just as soon as the fire flared up it was gone, along with Cole and Liz. "What…how…where…?" Maria stutters as the shock of what occurred had sunken in. "What the hell happened?"

"You think I know?" Michael questions raising an eyebrow. He is as confused as Maria is if not more. At least she had time to get used to the idea of Cole but for him it was news. One shock on top of two others, Liz may be something different and now a fire disappearing act was a lot to absorb, even for him.

_Desert; less than a minute later_

Reluctantly Liz breaks the passionate kiss, while her lips may have been away from him the rest of her overheated body was not. She was pressed intimately against his body and enjoying every tantalizing second of it. "Wow, that was…some birthday kiss." She tells him laughing nervously, not sure what to do now.

Behind Cole, Liz notices a bright blue sky…that wasn't the way Michael's ceiling is. Liz takes a peek above her head; the rocks, which Max, Michael, Isabel and Tess's cave was where they hatched, were directly behind her. "How the hell did we get here?" Shock and disbelief her most visible emotions, just ten seconds ago they had been kissing in Michael's apartment and now they're out in the desert.

"It was you and our baby." Cole whispers with wonderment in his voice. When they were transported there was a pull inside his belly; it came from their baby. His baby was already performing demon powers; his child was going to be one strong demon, makes a papa proud.

Nervous Liz pulls herself out of Cole's embrace, she needed distance if any of this was going to make sense. Cole touching her tended to short-circuit her brain cells. "Ok, you need to tell me what is going on. How can you know I'm pregnant? Until you said something over the phone I wasn't even completely sure. Why are we dreaming each others dreams, why were we in a cave with hundreds of people, pledging our love with blood in those dreams?"

"Baby, you need to calm down, this stress is no good for the baby." He holds out his hand to her hoping she'll take it so they can sit down on one of the nearby rocks and he could explain everything to her. The overwhelming urge to make the rock into a comfy sofa for her was strong inside Cole but he didn't want her to freak out any more than she already had. Hard rock would have to do for now.

Could she trust him, besides a week together and now sharing a child she knew nothing about Cole. Every fiber of her being wanted to believe him, her heart was crying out for his but her mind was warning her away from the crazy psycho who thought demons were real. Even with her mind telling her to flee it didn't tell her that Cole wasn't safe, there wasn't a part of her body that believed he would hurt her.

Deciding to trust him she places her hand in his squeezing it tightly in her grasp. Carefully Cole leads Liz to a rock close to them, wrapping an arm around her still slender waist easing her down next to him. "How about I start with who and what you are first and them we'll move onto your questions. Believe me when I tell you that the answers to the questions will be a lot easier to understand if I tell you the back story first."

"Makes sense," she agrees. Why did she have a feeling that aliens were going to be the least of her worries now?

Taking a deep breath and entwining Liz's fingers with his own he starts the story. "First off you're not human, there isn't a part of you that is human." Seeing her fear Cole quickly backtracks, this was going to be more difficult than he originally thought. "Not that that's a bad thing, it just means you're far more special than any mere human could ever be."

"You're father is a demon, his true name is Peikasha and he is the leader of the Shapershifter and Ticatra Clans, both demon Clans before your father was born, were vicious to each other but your grandparents, Claudia and Raymond fell in love and married in secret. When the marriage was revealed they Clans were against it of course but they had to go along with them because they were the eldest children of their current leaders."

"Sort of like the Romeo and Juliet of the demon society…neat." Liz breathes out her hand shaking from nervousness, her grip on Cole tightens using him as a way to anchor herself, at least she wasn't screaming her head off and running for the hills. She couldn't channel Maria at a time like this; she needed a clear, logical, open-minded brain. Liz gives herself a mental pep talk.

"Your mother was a witch, a very powerful witch, but unfortunately she had too much power and not enough control. When you were three Nancy allowed her power to corrupt her, the darkness was too tempting for her to resist. It takes a certain kind of person, demon, human, doesn't matter to resist that temptation and she wasn't that person. She became power hungry, the Elders were afraid that she would drain your powers, in turn killing you and her going completely insane." Best to get it all out in the open so there wouldn't be any surprises later on.

"When they stripped her powers they also took away all memories of magic. To let her keep the memories would have been cruel, to know you had that power and it was taken away, also they couldn't risk her getting involved with magic's again. With you they bound your magic powers, and your magic's were unbound at 12:01 a.m. this morning the time you were born." He brings their clasped hands up to his lips kissing them.

"So let me get this straight, I'm half witch and half demon." At his nod she continues. "How come my Dad never told me any of this before I turned 18?"

"That I can't answer, your father and I aren't exactly chatting buddies baby." The wind picks up around them, at first Cole thought Jeff would be popping up any moment but he didn't feel the magic "trail" that is always left behind, so it had to be mother nature.

A shaky breath is expelled from Liz's lungs, slowly beginning to accept what Cole is telling her. Her hair whips around her face, dancing in the wind, Cole gently tucks the wayward strands behind her ear cupping the side of her head in his palm. "It's alright to be scared Liz, this is a world you never knew existed it's going to take time to get used to this." He reassures her.

Liz quickly nods her head, for some reason him saying that made the frightened and nervous feelings dissipate. Those emotions were still there but didn't seem as overbearing. "So, who are you? What kind of demon are you?"

"As you know from the dreams my real name is Balthazar, I'm what is known as an Lower Level demon, basically that means I'm not full demon and there is a vanquishing potion for me."

"Does that mean there's a mixture of some kind that can kill you?" Suddenly fearful, not for herself but for Cole. The overwhelming desire to protect him flared inside her urging her to take action against anyone that would hurt him, her mate, her equal.

Cole tells her yes then continues, "The only ones you'd have to worry about vanquishing me are the Charmed Ones and they have their hands full right now with other demonic issues. Besides as long as I don't kill anyone or hurt anybody they have no reason to come after me."

"Charmed Ones? Who are they?" She questions.

"Umm, they are three witches from the Halliwell line, remember that woman you met in the elevator about two days after we first met? That's the middle sister of the Charmed Ones and I used to date her." He admits sheepishly.

Liz nods, "She definitely made an impression on me that day." She remembers that day quite well; Phoebe wouldn't shut up the entire time she was in the elevator.

Cole agrees with her, Phoebe normally made a really good impression or a really bad one, more often than not it has been a bad one, "Demons, at least the ones I've come in contact with, each have their own way of getting from place to place. Most can shimmer or use a "special" effect to move places, others can fly, and the rest blink. I shimmer, and it would seem you or our child will have a "special" type of transportation. Which would be fire."

"If you're not full demon then what's the other side of you and what kinds of powers besides shimmering do you have?" Her breathing has since slowed and she's now breathing at a steady calm pace.

"I'm half human, many in the demon world looked down on me because of that. It took me a long while to get the respect of other demons. Energy balls are my power." As a demonstration he holds his hand palm up and a blue and white electric ball forms. Cole watches as Liz's eyes literally light up with excitement at the sight of his power, he couldn't help but get a rush from the sparkle in her eyes.

As if she has no control over her body her hand lifts and touches the energy ball floating in Cole's hand. The electricity crackles and warms her palm; Cole leans over and nuzzles his nose on her cheek keeping his right arm wrapped around her waist. Heat rockets through her body; flames jump from her fingertips and course through her body.

Cole lovingly massages her neck with his lips, re-marking her as his; she wasn't going to be able to leave him again, not if he had anything to say about it. Tiny moans fly passed her lips driving Cole on; he pulls her closer to him stroking his thumb over her hip, every sweep of his thumb over her extremely sensitive skin sends lightning bolts of pleasure through her belly.

It's been too long without him, her body was yelling at her for keeping them away from Cole for so long. The fire escaping through her fingers mingles with Cole's energy ball turning the blue and white ball of electricity into a purple electric flame. His tongue licks at her collarbone tasting her flesh, Liz grips at his hand causing the ball of energy and fire to engulf their entwined hands.

Hot, pulsing need scratches at his insides, the desire to crawl inside Liz's welcoming body was compelling, he wanted her here, now, but he fought the urge with all he had. She needed answers now, he had to pull away from her but he was incapable of doing so.

With strength, power and pure horny male adrenaline Cole lifts Liz up in his arms to straddle his waist, his mouth crashing into hers. Immediately their combined powers surrounding their clasped hands is shot out in a long surge of demonic powers connecting with a nearby rock formation blowing it up far more effectively than any of Michael's power blasts.

With their combined powers being released from their grasps the uncontrollable heat that was tearing at Liz and Cole's insides had been turned down to more a medium heat. "Wow." Liz whispers after pulling away slightly.

"Yea, definitely a 'wow'. That was almost better than sex." He chuckles.

"Almost."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

A.N. Hey everyone, sorry this took a little longer than I thought, but I've been working on the Interlude and the sequel to this fic, and I've been really focused on those two things. Also just as a note since I probably won't address it later in the fic, but Liz's Grandfather Raymond (Claudia's husband) decided to become human about 10 years before his death. And after he passed Claudia became human to die as she had on the show.

Also this fic is starting to wind down, there are a couple more events that I want to deal with but then it's off to the Interlude and then the sequel, followed by a possible one-parter about 20 years in the future.

**Chapter 11**

Liz and Cole don't move from each other's arms for fifteen minutes, they didn't feel the need to, being apart for a month brought out the clingy-ness in both. Neither wanted to let go of the other, so they say there in silence. Finally Liz speaks, "What's the real reason for my father not liking you?"

"He thinks I'm not good enough for you. Because you are the Princess of your Clan, when your father gives up his throne you'll be the Queen." He links his hand together around Liz's waist, "And he feels that I'm only after your powers and position." Cole admits.

"But you're not." It wasn't a question, Liz made it a statement, she doesn't doubt Cole's love like her father does. She's seen and felt that love time and time again, through their phone calls, their week together and now through the connection they share.

Cole agrees, humbled by her confidence in him, with their relationship, "You know that, I know that, but all your father sees is a Low Level demon wanting to control your powers and throne."

After a few brief kisses Liz reluctantly tells Cole they need to go back to Michael's apartment. He's bound to be going insane with worry right about now. Not that she'd blame him any, if he suddenly disappeared in a fire with a demon she'd be concerned too.

"Michael? Your friend's ex-boyfriend?" Trying to connect the name with a face. When he first shimmered into Michael's apartment he only had eyes for Liz and had merely taken a very brief glance at everyone else.

Liz nods her response; "He and Maria are taking a break from each other, trying the just friends approach. So far it's going pretty well, they fight a lot less which is always a plus." Yelling, since she could remember bothered her, as a child before her grandfather passed away he and Grandma Claudia would yell at each other.

It was all foreplay for them, it was how their relationship functioned, and they had been together for almost thirty years but it never stopped bothering her. She knew they never meant the insults they threw at one another but it didn't matter.

One afternoon Grandpa Raymond was in a particularly confrontational mood and began the day off with a healthy dose of insults toward Claudia. Just when the argument heated up Grandpa grabbed his chest, he was having a heart attack, and he died that night. Even after ten years Grandma Claudia still blamed herself for his death, and didn't find peace till she passed away a year and a half ago.

Now that Liz was older she understood that, that was just her grandparents way. Didn't mean she like it when her friends argued like there was no tomorrow or when there was someone yelling in the general vicinity. It bothered her so much that she would go out of her way to avoid Michael and Maria if they got into a shouting match.

Cole runs his hand along Liz's back, "Ok, I'll shimmer us back to Michael's apartment but he tries any alien stuff I'm tossing an energy ball at him."

Liz was about to nod when what Cole said fully registered in her brain. "You just said aliens. I never told you what species Michael is, how did you know that?" Not worried that he knew just overly curious.

"Your dreams. With our child we're more connected than we would be if we had just been mated. Because of that our dreams, thoughts, and even powers are shared. In one of your dreams that our baby brought me in on, was a big showdown at the Valenti's before that blonde took off with your friends." He tells her. With that he shimmers them from the desert and back into Michael's home where all three friends were pacing around the small room.

Immediately Maria gathers her friend up in her arms. "Oh thank God you're all right." Maria squeezes tight.

"Ria, I can't breathe." Liz exaggerates.

"Sorry," she lets go quickly, "mind telling us what's going on and whose arm is around your waist?"

It took another thirty minutes before everyone was up to speed on the events, players, and information. By the end of the explanations they were freaked to say the least but slowly coming to terms with everything. "Liz, I'm assuming that Cole is going to stay here with you now," at Cole's agreement to the statement Kyle continues, "well what about your dad? You said so yourself and Cole confirmed it today that he and Jeff don't get along at all. He thinks Cole has ulterior motives, what are you going to do about him?"

"That is the questions isn't it?" Liz licks her lips. "Well, I know I'm not going to stop seeing Cole and I'm not going to hide it from Daddy either." Firm on those two points that left no room for any other opinions.

"I say we get it over with." Cole throws his two cents in. "No way am I sneaking around for another minute I had enough of that this past month."

Curious Liz questionably stares at her lover and mate. "Besides phone calls how have you been sneaking around?" A teasing tone enters her voice.

Grinning bashfully Cole tells her, "Showers and sleeping."

"I knew it!" She shouts, "Ever since I came back here I've had the constant feeling someone was in the bathroom with me watching me shower and then my bed always had a fresh indentation on the right side. After awhile I thought I was crazy…or had a horny ghost."

"No, just a horny demon." He nips at their entwined hands.

"Ok, let's go to my house. I agree with Cole I want to get this over with."

_Parker Household; 11:21 a.m._

Dread settles over Liz's mind, her father was known for his temper when it came to incidents involving her. When a boy stood her up for a date her father promised he'd take care of it, the teen boy turned up missing the next day. After she started dating Max, Jeff threatened him with bodily harm if he ever hurt his little girl, and when Pam Troy spread around the rumor that Max slept with Tess, causing Liz emotional pain. Pam ended up in the hospital for unknown reasons.

All any body knew was that when Pam came back to school she was completely paranoid and would jump at a locking slamming shut. Now that Liz knows her father's a demon it answered so many questions about why and how certain things happened to people that were hurtful to her.

The group entered through the Crashdown front doors, the room had been all decorated for her and her friends later tonight but there was no sign of Jeff or Nancy. Streamers, glitter, and Jeff's favorite music, ragtime, filled the room. Although Liz loved the music too they'd be changing it…if the party even took place that is, after the showdown between Cole and her father she didn't know how much partying would be done.

They hadn't even made it to the middle of the restaurant when Jeff came in smiling moving along to the beat coming from the stereo. When he noticed people the smile stayed in place but once he saw Cole was in the group his grin disappeared like it was never there.

"BALTHAZAR!"

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

just a reminder on Jeff's character (someone PMed/E-mailed me about him asking if he was going to be a "bad guy", sorry I can't remember who it was) he's not evil or even really the bad guy in the fic he's just protective of his baby girl. So he can come off as mean but he's really not evil I promise; he will have a slightly bigger role in the Interlude and sequel and will be changing somewhat.

**Chapter 12 **

Without hesitation Jeff flings out his hand and a gust of wind flies toward Cole, he (Jeff) doesn't seem to notice anyone else in the room but Cole. Liz's demon lover instinctually throws out an energy ball at the gust causing it to dissipate. "Daddy, stop it!" Liz yells but her father ignores her sending another gust of wind straight toward them.

Jeff was so upset that he didn't even consider Liz's safety while she's at Cole's side. Fortunately for her Cole was away of Liz next to him and he knew he wouldn't have enough time to throw another energy ball so he did the only thing he could do. Quickly he turns his back and faces Liz, the second his eyes connect with hers the gust crashed into his back sending both him and Liz flying across the room.

Shouts were heard from her three friends standing off to the side, they moved to help her and Cole up but she raises her hand stopping them. This was between Jeff and her and Cole, Liz refused to be responsible for another friend's death. Logically she knew she wasn't to blame, not really but she set Alex's death in motion by listening to Future Max. She doesn't regret where she has taken her journey though, that wasn't it at all, it was that Alex had to die for her to take this path.

Above her Cole growls, his back in mild pain, his mate below him quivering with fear at the anger her father displayed. Jeff Parker was going to pay for putting that fear in her beautiful coffee eyes. Before everyone's eyes Cole transformed to his demon counterpart his pressed suit gone in it's place were black pants and a black shirt, his handsome face and slicked back hair became pure black with bright red streaks and his teeth elongated into sharp points.

Liz stares up at her demon…and he is her demon, her lover, her mate, and equal…he was completely different but no less desirable. His once suit covered arms were now bare, even before his transformation he had muscles but now they were larger and more pronounced. She knew she should be frightened of this change, but she couldn't be, Cole/Balthazar would never hurt her or their baby, there wasn't a doubt in her mind.

Lifting her hand she gently and slowly at her own pace, as if her father wasn't on the other side of the room fuming over the recent developments, caresses his face. His skin was rough almost like a callus however it was smooth to the touch and so warm, much warmer than his human form. Balthazar stares down at his tiny goddess, not a shred of fear or nervousness crossed her face, his demon side didn't repel her like it had Phoebe. Liz truly was different in all the good ways.

Balthazar pushes himself up and off of Liz needing to put his mind back to the matter at hand, turns and snarls at Jeff ready for a fight. In a blaze of fire an athame appears in Cole's hand his demon taking over; his human side was trying to fight the urge to kill his mate's father but the demon side shouted to exterminate the threat to his family. His fists clench, his muscles bulge preparing to fight. "Let's do this Peikasha." The words barely understandable through his grumble.

Liz watches as her father smirks at Balthazar, this wasn't going to be pretty, she couldn't let them fight; at best they'd severely injure each other and worst they'd kill each other, neither man/demon would give up easily. Neither would yield to the other, she crawls to her knees and rises from the floor, she couldn't let them do this.

"It will be a pleasure to get rid of you Balthazar. I knew you had taken advantage of my darling girl, all you want is to take her throne, well you won't get it. I'll kill you before I let that happen." Electricity flows through his veins coming out of his fingertips at the flick of his wrists.

"Daddy NO!" Liz yells and tries to get to Balthazar but Michael holds her back, the overwhelming need to protect his friend from the unknown strong within him. "Michael let me go, I can't let Daddy hurt him." Even though he was trying to hurt Cole he was still her daddy.

"You could get yourself killed in the process, stay back where you won't be hurt." He argues with her trying to reason with her. Michael shifts his gaze from Liz to the major knockout drag down fight happening in front of them.

Balthazar dodges the electricity and it hits a booth causing padding to fly around the area, he rolls on the floor, lifts his hand and tosses an energy ball. "If Dad kills Cole that will hurt me." She stares back at Michael, Maria and Kyle are enraptured by what is transpiring.

The energy ball Balthazar threw barely grazed Jeff's arm as he moved out of the way, it fried a small area on his shirt but didn't touch his skin. Michael despite his better judgement lets Liz go she wouldn't stop struggling against his grip he might end up hurting her by accident.

Liz rushes toward Cole and wraps her arms around his shoulders, ceasing any further movement. Jeff however doesn't stop he sends another gust toward the couple, his powers while not extensive packed a powerful punch; Liz raises her eyes toward the commanding wind. Her eyes blacken and flames rise with fury deep in the darkness of her changed gaze.

The force that was headed towards her and Balthazar was turned back around on Jeff and he flew back and through the swinging door landing in the back room. Cole could hardly believe that Liz a demon with hardly any experience with powers and magic was in full control of those abilities when she came up against her father.

It was then and only then did Jeff finally realize that there were other people in the room besides him and Balthazar. Slowly her father stands up and glares at both her and Balthazar. "Liz what are you doing with this low-level scum. I thought you were smarter than to get involved with someone like him."

Balthazar returns to his human form, his suit crisp and perfect, hair slicked back just the way he liked it, and glaring at her father. "Low-level scum, who's calling who low-level?"

"Watch yourself Balthazar," Jeff growls at the half-breed, "Elizabeth why would you lower your standards for this half-human?" He shakes his head. "I'll tell you why, it's all your mother's fault, before she met me she was a good witch that had a soft heart. You must have inherited that from her side of the family." He mumbles to himself.

"Dad," Liz stands up and faces her father head on. "Shut up."

Jeff stares at his daughter in shock, never in her eighteen years has she spoken to him in such a manner. "Elizabeth Parker how dare you speak to me that way. You see what he's doing to you, never would you have said that if you hadn't had met him."

Liz shakes her head and stares up at the ceiling. "This isn't Cole talking Dad, this is me. Cole is _not_ low-level, even if he was I wouldn't care because I love him Daddy." Sniffling she puts her hand out to Cole needing his support and security. "And I'm not going to stand here and let you insult him."

Clenching his jaw Jeff watches with disgust and disappointment when Balthazar rises to his feet and takes Liz's hand holding it tight. Would he (Jeff) let Liz choose Cole, if he showed his support then maybe he could convince Liz one day that Cole was wrong, or she could come to that conclusion all on her own. Another option would be to argue with Liz till his face turned blue and still not get anywhere. His daughter's determined expression made the choice for him.

"Fine, you don't have my blessing, and I'm not going to go out of my way to make _Cole_ feel welcome," Liz is about to speak but Jeff continues before she can, "however, as long as you want to be with him I will be civil to him."

That was as good as Liz was going to get, at least at this point, and she knew that. A small smile breaks out on her face. "Thank you Daddy." She lets go of Cole's hand and gives her father a tight hug. "I love you too Daddy."

"Well, good because I love you too sweetheart." He glares at Balthazar over Liz's shoulder as he hugs her. This was going to be a very interesting time with Balthazar being in his life now, it wasn't going to be easy or enjoyable for either, but both would make an effort for Liz's sake.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

After the fighting and the arguing is finally behind them…at least for now, Jeff questioned Maria, Michael, and Kyle's involvement. To which Liz explained that they saw her using her powers a couple times and also when Cole shimmered into Michael's apartment. Dad offered to wipe their memories and for voices sounded as one shouting 'No'.

"Trust me Daddy, they won't tell anybody about what I am." Liz smirks then looks up into her father's eyes. He's not pleased with humans knowing their family secret. "Which reminds me," she distracts him away from her friends, "why didn't I show signs of having powers before a month ago?" That never made much sense to her.

Jeff shrugs, "You weren't supposed to get your powers till your…well today. There's a ritual we were going to perform with our demon clan to bring forth your powers. Obviously you're strong enough to bring forth the abilities on your own." He smiles with pride at his birthday girl, who would have known his baby would be so strong.

"Is there anything else that can cause powers to manifest earlier than scheduled?" She has yet to tell Dad about her being pregnant, a part of her didn't want to tell him till well after she gives birth but she doubted she could it for long.

"Sure, a spell, very powerful emotion like anger or sadness, and pregnancy. When a demoness is pregnant and her powers are dormant those powers show themselves because of the instinct to protect her child or children." He doesn't even stop to wonder if Liz might be pregnant by Balthazar, that thought is too out there for him to conceive. It's one thing to think herself in love with the low-level imbecile but actually breeding with him, his daughter isn't that stupid.

Liz nods, so it is her baby's doing, the baby helped her powers show themselves. "Umm, where's Mom?" Curious as to why her mother hasn't rushed down here wondering what all that yelling and crashing was a few minutes ago.

"She went out to get your cake." He turns over various tables back into the standing position.

"Does Mom know that you're a demon? I know she's a witch…or was…"

Jeff shakes his head negatively. "No, she doesn't know, at one point she did but not anymore. I was going to put her to sleep for your ritual. You see your mother, after she met me became a very bad witch, desperate for any and all power she could get, including yours." He admits to her resting his hands on her shoulders. "When she started to go after the Elders stepped in and stripped her of magic and her memories of anything magical. She can't even perform fake magic."

Liz bites her lower lip, how the hell was she going to explain Cole to her mother? She's going freak at him being fifteen years older than she (Liz) is, she got upset when Liz had a crush on a brief time employee at the Crashdown, he was only twenty-one. Sensing her agitation Cole snakes his arm around her waist caressing the side of her stomach. Neither notices Jeff turning around and giving the wall a look of disgust.

"Don't worry, everything will work out fine, nothing horrible will happen I promise you." He'd make sure Liz has a wonderful birthday even if he has to kill everyone on the face of the Earth to do it. No matter what he would ensure her happiness.

Liz turns in his embrace pressing her body extremely close to his, he returns her loving embrace breathing in her soft scent of Ivory soap and a hint of fabric softener with the aftertaste of magic. From over his shoulder she can see young children running from place to place getting candy. With all the excitement she forgot about Halloween being today. Witches and demons, fairy princesses and GI Joe's are running a mock over the small town.

If someone had told her two months ago that she would be in love with a half demon, pregnant with his child, and her family are demons she would have told them that was a great joke and where were the hidden camera's. It was too crazy to even seriously consider, but then again so are aliens landing.

Maria speaks up from the Crashdown doors, "Well, if we're going to get this place cleaned up before Liz's party we better get started." She claps her hands, taking Kyle and Michael's hands leading them to the various overturned tables.

"This is unbelievable, we're broken up but she still can make me do anything she wants." Michael mumbles to himself catching Maria's raised eyebrow that mimicked his own so well that it was scary.

Cautiously Michael keeps an eye on Jeff, even though he now knows the Parker's secret; he doesn't feel comfortable revealing his origins to Jeff. Yes, the elder Parker makes him feel like he is a part of their family; he can't get over the idea that if he told Jeff he'd use him. Until that caution disappeared his boss would never know about his alien powers, he's thankful that the three people who are involved with the alien abyss understand without a word passed between them.

Liz pulls away from Cole, gives him a kiss on the lips before helping her friends clean up the mess her lover and Daddy made. The second she left Cole's side Jeff ambles up to the demon that stole his little girl's heart. "I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you are gone in record time. There is no chance in Hell that I will let you pro-create with Liz, you'll be gone by the end of the week." He hisses.

Jeff knows that he promised his daughter he would give Cole a chance but he wants Cole to be well aware that he will never get his throne. The leader of the Eygon Clan has been promised to Liz, even if she doesn't know it yet, he'd rather have a member of the Eygon Circle rule by Liz's side than Balthazar.

Unable to help goat Jeff he smirks, "Little late…Grandpa." Admitting right then and there that he and Liz have a child on the way, and letting Jeff know he couldn't do a thing about it. A son, the child Liz is carrying is his son, ever since his child has had enough power he's been connecting with him and having Liz and he share dreams. The wind picks up in the restaurant; napkins and streamers fly around the room.

"Daddy?" Liz turns; her father's eyes are glowing a white light. Rushing in between her lover and father…again she demands to know what happened in the two minutes she stepped away. "Who said what to who and whose ass should I kick first?" Dammit can't they just get along for today, is that too much to ask?

"You're pregnant with this demon's spawn? Now your child will be next in line after you. Even if you die your child gets the throne." Jeff shakes his head. "No, no way am I letting any child of Balthazar's take my throne."

Tightening her jaw she nods her head, without saying a word to her father Liz grabs Cole's hand and with a flame both are gone from the Crashdown. All that's left in their place is a small string of smoke. "Where did they go?" Jeff runs a hand through his thinning hair, he swears he had a full head of hair before Liz was born. "Dammit Lizzie, I wasn't done yelling at you yet!" He shouts to the ceiling.

"Apparently she though you were." Maria tells him. "Listen up Mr. Parker, I'm going to give you a bit of advice. Back off and butt out. Let Liz make her own choices, make her own mistakes. If you don't treat her like an adult you're going to lose her, if you continue to bad mouth Cole and their baby it's very likely you'll never see her again." Sighing she shrugs her shoulders. "She's stubborn like you, and she won't bend unless you do first."

"But she's making a huge mistake, she doesn't know that all Balthazar cares about is power and he's going to use her." Jeff finds it odd that he's having this conversation with his daughter's best friend but he guesses that she knows Liz pretty well and knows what she's talking about.

"Maybe, but just from watching them, I don't think he is after her power or your throne. However if I'm wrong, then she needs to know you'll still be there and if you're insulting Cole and their child it's more likely she'll stay with Cole even if it's obvious she shouldn't." Figuring the party wouldn't be happening today she, Michael, and Kyle leave the Crashdown.

Kyle has to go home and talk to his Dad, let him in on the latest information of the supernatural and otherworldly forces. All Michael wants to do is go back to his apartment and sleep for a couple hours, if the party is suddenly back on Maria knows where to find him. And Maria promised she'd help her Mom for about two hours with wedding plans.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Liz's friends have left the Crashdown and Jeff is left by himself, alone with his thoughts. What Maria said earlier made sense—now that he's has a chance to think about it. If he does continue bad mouthing Cole and their child he could lose Lizzie forever. Jeff peeks at his watch; Nancy should be coming home in about thirty minutes, which would be plenty of time to complete his plans.

With a gust of wind he disappears from the restaurant and transports himself to one of the many underground caves in Roswell. Jagged rocks, cobwebs, and dirt floor are what surround him, the demons he needs to speak with won't be happy but this has to be done.

"Peikasha, what brings you here? Is Lakarisha ready to meet her betrothed?" Simon, short for A'Kresha'Sim'on, comes up behind him. Jeff laughs and embraces his friend from the Eygon Circle.

"No, not quite. However I must speak with you my friend, privately." There's no chance in Hell he'll have this conversation in front of a hundred heavily armed guards ready and willing to kill at their King's command.

Simon nods and he leads Jeff to his private office chambers. It's amazing what can be done to an area underground. Many of his people preferred to stay below ground, being around a lot of humans gave them a pounding headache to their kind. Once the door is closed Simon questions Jeff's reason for visiting this close to wedding ceremony, which had been decided to transpire a month after Lakarisha's birthday.

"Simon you and I have been friends since we went to the Academy," the Academy is for royalty only in the demon societies. It is where the heir's to the thrones learnt everything they need to know about being a King or Queen. Most went when they were in the twenties very rarely did anyone under 16 years or over 35 years attend the Academy.

"Of course," Simon motions him to take a seat. Jeff sits down and makes sure his emotions are firmly in check. Showing any kind of weakness now is not an option, sympathy for Simon would qualify as weakness.

Licking his lips he continues. "Good, and you know I'd do anything to make sure my little girl is happy."

Narrowing his eyes Simon leans forward his arms tense across his desk. "What are you getting at Jeff? Are you saying Lakarisha won't be happy with my son? Won't be happy to be apart of my family?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. She's met someone, and there is no question she loves him. I am not going to subject my daughter to a lifetime of heartache." He tells his friend, his refusal to allow Liz to marry Simon's son can very well lead to a war among the two factions.

"Heartache? My son would treat your daughter like a goddamn Queen every second of her life with him." He snarls.

"And Belthazor will treat her like an equal, like a normal half-witch, half-demon. The last thing she'd want is to be treated like a Queen every second. When she takes over my place on the throne she will have thousands of subjects treating her like a Queen, the last thing she'd want is for her husband to treat her the same way."

Jeff stands up and stares down at Simon. "If your son fell in love with someone would you want to keep them apart?" Granted his initial reactions to Belthazor weren't very welcoming, he knows with every fiber of his being that Liz is happy with him.

Simon leans back in his chair. "No I wouldn't." He'd do everything in his power to make sure his son got whom he wanted. If he's being honest with himself his son didn't want to be with Jeff's daughter. Something about not being able to tolerate a half-breed especially when the other half is witch—or third witch, which ever it is his son didn't want it. "Fine, the wedding is off. I'll go tell him."

With a nod and another gust of wind Jeff leaves his friends private office. Now it's off to see Lizzie. His instincts tell him she and Cole are at Cole's penthouse in San Francisco. When he finds them he's going to have to bite his tongue and grin and bare his baby girl marrying a demon whose head he'd love to see on the end of stick.

Liz paces furiously through Cole's penthouse apartment, "Who the Hell does he think he is?" She growls to no one in particular just fuming in general. "Saying my son isn't good enough to sit on the throne. Fine, who needs his damn throne anyway."

"Baby, calm down," Cole stands up from his spot on the couch, he's been watching her pace for ten minutes. Liz hasn't been able to stop yelling about her father, since they flamed in from Roswell. "Sweetie your father is just trying to protect you." He can't believe he's actually defending Jeff Parker.

"And you, what were you thinking telling Daddy about me being pregnant? I wanted to wait till I figured out how to tell him without him exploding like he did. It's not like we wouldn't have the time, this child isn't coming into this world until another eight months…"

"Not exactly. Demon pregnancies are different then humans, instead of the standard nine months it's only five months. For the first three months your stomach will be fairly flat and then the last month the baby grows like a weed." Cole tells her.

Liz's eyes widen, "I'm sorry did you just say that this baby, our baby boy is going to making his debut in four months?" Her breathing picks up, how come she couldn't more warning; there are so many things to do. How could they do everything that needed to be completed before the baby comes?

Cole grasps her forearms; "Baby I swear to you I will do everything in my power to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"That's sweet Cole but you can't promise that. As much as I'd like to believe that all would go fine it's unrealistic. What you can promise me though is that you'll be here for me. With Daddy being so stubborn right now—" She shakes her head and lowers her eyes ashamed of her father's actions. He promised he'd try and he couldn't even last five minutes.

"Done." He brings her close wrapping her in a hug, her arms delve under his jacket and her head rests against his chest. "After we deal with your father you deserve another vacation." He rumbles above her, the vibrations from his chest comfort her.

"Definitely." She chuckles burrowing deeper into him. It's scary how much she needs him but oddly comforting at the same time. "I love you ya know." A part of her is worried he won't say it back but she quickly banished that thought. Of course he loves her; he won't be doing all that he's doing if he didn't.

"I love you too. More than I thought I could love anyone." They stand in silence after their omission of love; the 'ding' of the elevator is the only thing that breaks their serenity.

"Who…" Liz stops her sentence as the elevator doors open and the woman she met in that very elevator a month ago, Phoebe she thinks her name is, along with two other women and a man storm in. Confused Liz switches her gaze from the charging group, not worried that they can hurt them, up to Cole. Whoa, he's not happy.

"Trick or treat Cole. So this the new girlfriend? Kind of young for you isn't she?" Phoebe spits out clearly not recognizing Liz from that day Cole broke up with her. She's going to make Cole sorry for every tear he made her cry.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **

"Phoebe why the Hell are you here? Last time I checked we're broken up, that means you don't enter my home uninvited." Cole hisses out keeping an arm around Liz. "Never took you for a woman who can't get over an ex."

"I am over you bastard, I'm just here to make sure you don't take advantage of some other innocent girl." Piper sees the girl next to Cole do a mini-eye roll, why isn't she at the very least looking at him in a different light? Isn't that what a person did in a situation like this?

Leo can't take his eyes off the strange woman in Cole's arms. There is something about her that strikes a familiar cord in him but he can't place her. Those eyes, just a touch of coldness in them where has he seen that before? At times like this he wishes he paid more attention at the Whitelighter meetings, it's those eyes where has he come across them?

"Phoebe…" Paige tries to tell her sister things aren't adding up. A glance toward Piper and Leo confirm her suspicions that something isn't quite right.

The irate woman raises her hand cutting off what Paige was going to say. Phoebe turns her gaze onto the woman burrowed into Cole's side. "Do you know what he is? He's an evil demon, a killer, you're lucky he hasn't massacred you yet." She puffs up with pride thinking she broke some major secret, apparently she completely forgot that if a non-magical human found out about demons they were killed.

Instead of jumping back the girl stares at Phoebe with a small smirking sparkle in her eyes, then she lifts her gaze up to Cole's. "I'm pretty sure I knew that." She teases. "Let's see, energy balls, a demon form, shimmering, heightened stamina…yea no real surprise there."

"Was that all Phoebe? Or did you have something else you think my fiancée should know?" All right so maybe they haven't officially spoken the 'M' word yet but their shared dreams of a bonding ceremony could be considered an engagement. When Liz doesn't protest he knows she thinks the same thing.

"Wait, hold it. You know he's a demon and you don't care? Do you have like a death wish?" Paige questions, there is no doubt in her mind Cole is evil, why would a person stay with someone so evil?

"Yea, that's pretty much it. Can you leave now please, this was a private moment and bursting in uninvited interrupted that." Liz's voice is light but none of the sisters feel at east, there was a veiled threat underneath that light tone.

Phoebe's chin quivers, all she wants is for Cole to stop haunting her heart and mind, vanquishing him is the only way for her to achieve that. With a violent throw that Piper, Paige and Leo were unprepared for she aims the vanquishing potion made specifically for Belthazor at the couple. But the potion doesn't land on Cole or even at his feet, instead it's stopped about four inches from his body.

"What the—" Piper can't finish her sentence, she didn't stop the potion, so who did?

A gust of wind blows passed everyone carrying the deadly potion into a wall far away from Cole and Liz. "Daddy?" Liz questions the wind; the air brushes passed her softly caressing her cheek. It is Daddy, what is he doing here?

Jeff materializes next to Liz so he and Cole surround the one thing they mutually love. "Daddy what are you doing here?" She asks her thought aloud.

"I'm sorry Lizzie, you and Belthazor belong together. I let my own hatred of him cloud my judgement. Maria knocked some sense into me after both of you left." He explains all the while not taking his eyes off the three sisters and Whitelighter.

Suddenly Leo knows exactly why those are familiar; she's the daughter of a very powerful and protective demon. He was the topic of discussion in the meeting before last, it was mentioned that he was marrying his daughter off to the son of the Eygon Circle King. According to the Elders this was a good thing because that means a terrible prophecy wouldn't come to pass.

"Oh shit, Phoebe we gotta get outta here." Paige has been vehemently studying the various demons in the Book of Shadows and the one standing in front of them had leapt off the page and into her memory. They had to go back to the Manor and she needs to debrief them about what they're up against.

Leo knowing he and Paige are on the same page doesn't wait for the sisters to say a thing he just orbs them back home. The second they land safely in the attic Phoebe yells at Leo and the new addition. "Dammit, first off what the hell are you talking about Paige, and second where do you get off orbing us out of the penthouse? We have to go back and deal with both those demons Leo."

Leo can't even get a word in edge wise because Paige steps forward. "Listen to me Phoebe, I've been studying the Book for a solid month now and this demon, the one that arrived in a gust of wind stuck in my mind. Don't you want to know why?" Paige asks, when the hell will Phoebe listen to her, every time she has an idea either her or Piper will shoot it down because she doesn't have enough experience with demon fighting.

"Let's just listen Phoebe." Piper uses her power as the oldest sister to calm Phoebe down, now understood why Prue could sometimes be on a power trip. She had the most control over her gifts and the power of being the oldest sister.

"Fine what have you got Paige?"

Seeing Paige that is going to take charge Leo just stays quiet, there are times when dealing with these three when it's best to just let things play out. In addition to that he'd like to keep his appendages if he gets involved that might not happen, so he and his various body parts are staying out of the line of fire.

Paige stalks over to the Book of Shadows and flips toward the correct page. "That demon is named Peikasha, he is the leader of the Shapeshifter and Ticatra Faction. The thing that stuck with me was this, apparently our mother while pregnant with you Phoebe had a premonition of Belthazor and another demon called Lakarisha."

"Not impressed yet." Phoebe rolls her eyes sitting down on Aunt Pearl's couch.

"Just listen dammit." Paige hisses at her. "'Lakarisha daughter of Peikasha is to be bonded with Belthazor, their child is to become the greatest demon ever born and will bring the human race to its knees'. The girl at Cole's penthouse called Peikasha 'Daddy'. If I'm right than that girl is Lakarisha and it's a very good likely hood that she's pregnant."

"We're in trouble." Piper whispers. "Mom you couldn't put more in there to go on could you?" She shouts at the ceiling.

"With you being in favor of our bonding does that mean her betrothed is no longer an issue?" Cole asks, he wants to know if he's going to have to kill of member of the Eygon Royal Family.

"Betrothed? Who were you going to marry me off too?" Confusion and hurt cross her features. Why would her father just her to someone she didn't love?

"Yes, the marriage has been called off. And you don't have to worry about the Eygon Circle; their King is an old friend of mine. We've straightened everything out."

"Good." Cole presses a kiss to Liz's temple.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back the Betrothal Bus up a bit. You were just going to hand me over to some guy whose your friends son?" Liz glares at her father not pleased by this nugget of knowledge.

Jeff nervously scratches his head suddenly afraid of his daughter. "Well honey, it's our way. It's the way we do things, marriages are set up all the time. But the important thing to remember is that the deal is annulled and you're free to bond with Cole."

"What is it with people thinking they know what's best for me? I can make my own damn decisions you know." She fumes.

"Honey why don't we go back to the Crashdown. We still have your party." He changes the subject quickly. Liz glares at him one last time before nodding; she grabs Cole's hand and flames them out of the penthouse. Jeff swallows, damn he'd hate for any of his subjects to know his own daughter could frighten him better than any spawn from Hell.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

A.N. The way I'm portraying Nancy (or at least some of the stories I will be telling about her) is based in truth. Not from my Mom but from my Yiayia (Grandmother) there about 3-5 stories (depending on how you look at it) and two are true. Yiayia loves attention no matter what kind of attention and she loves chaos and causing chaos. As I was working on this chapter I got struck with this is how Nancy is and I realized about half-way through that I was modeling her after my own crazy Yiayia.

**Chapter 16**

_20 minutes later_

Liz called Maria, Kyle, Michael, Jim, and Amy to come on back to the Crashdown and begin the party. She explained to her three friends that everything is civil between Cole and her Dad. As she got off the phone with Maria the back door opens, her Mom smiles at Liz carrying the birthday cake.

"Hi Mom," Liz rushes up to her and takes the sugary confection from her. After she took it she wondered if she should have let Mom keep the cake. When she finds out about her relationship with Cole she might not do something if she's holding the cake…or she could throw the cake at Cole. Ok taking the cake is a better idea.

"How's my birthday girl?" Nancy kisses Liz's cheek. She remembers when Liz was a little girl; she would follow Jeff everywhere. One Halloween she dressed up as Jeff, it was so cute, and she wore a pair of jeans and a t-shirt exactly like his then stuffed her brunette locks into a baseball cap.

Strands of her hair would peek out from the hat but she was so pleased with herself that she was dressing like Daddy. "Oh, great Mom. Umm, Mom?" A questioning tone is in her voice.

"Yes sweetie?" Nancy leans against the entryway to the kitchen of the Crashdown. She can tell it's something big or Liz wouldn't be twisting the dishtowel she grabbed so hard.

Liz takes a deep breath, "When I was in San Francisco I met somebody. We went out on a few dates while I was there." No way is she telling her mother she also had hot demon sex with him, which would be far too much for her to handle.

Nancy smiles at that news. "Oh that's fantastic honey. It's great to see that you're getting back on the dating horse especially after that Max Evans boy." She's happy for Lizzie but why bring this up now, did something happen to her and only now does she feel comfortable in coming forward.

"Well, we've kept in contact with each other for a month and I invited him to my party and—"

"And he stood you up didn't he honey?" Nancy automatically assumes the worse. It's a rarity that these silly teenage boys mean anything they say, and if Liz is ready to talk she'll be here for her when she cries out her heart.

"Liz shakes her head negatively, "No Mom, he's here. Daddy's met him and while doesn't quite like him, is ok with him being here and going out with me." She left out a lot but that is to be expected. Can't exactly tell Mom that Cole's the mighty Belthazor and she's pregnant with his baby. That wouldn't go over too well.

"All right sweetie. What's his name?"

Smiling Liz tells her. "His name is Cole Turner. And Mom he treats me so well, I feel so safe with him." She tries to play up his good points before Mom realizes that she's heard that name previously. "Cole is handsome, kind, has good job that he loves, and he's even moving to Roswell so we can continue to date."

"But honey what about his parents? Won't they miss their son? And how good of a job can someone have when they're just starting out in the world?" Nancy understands that any job to a teen is a good job but Liz needs to see reality and not throw all her ducks in one pond.

Liz sighs out shaking her head and now we get to the portion of the show when Mom gets information to help piece together this puzzle. "His parents are dead Mom, so they won't miss him. And his job is very good, he's an attorney."

Mom stares at her with such pity in her eyes that Liz wants to shake her mother and scream. Her mother thinks she's a naïve little girl that needs protecting. "Lizzie I'm sure that's what he told you but sweetie I didn't know you to be so gullible."

Rolling her eyes she turns away from her mother letting out a loud frustrated growl. Liz hadn't realized how loud it was until Cole rushes into the kitchen asking her if she is all right.

"Yea, I'm fine honey. Cole, I'd like you to meet my mother Nancy Parker." Cole turns from her to her Mom; the woman he brushed passed without a second glance. "Mom I'd like you to meet Cole Turner, my boyfriend." She hopes he understands why she introduced him as her boyfriend as opposed to fiancée. When he holds out his hand to Mom's Liz knows he does.

"Mrs. Parker, it's a pleasure to meet you." Nancy shakes Cole's hand more because of instinct then anything else. She stares at Cole as if not quite believing this is the boy Liz is ecstatic over.

"Umm, hello. How old you? You seem far to old to be dating my daughter." Nancy sneers out.

"He's thirty-three Mom, Dad's fine with it, go talk with him." Please leave. Mom is getting on her last nerve. Liz gets that her Mom is kind of freaked out about Cole being fifteen years older than she is but so what she's eighteen now.

Reluctantly Nancy leaves the kitchen and enters the restaurant. Jeff is setting more streamers up on the ceiling and Michael, who arrived five minutes ago, is blowing up balloons. "Hi honey, when did you get back?" Jeff greets.

"You're letting our daughter date a thirty-three year old man? Jeff what the Hell are you thinking? Liz is at a very impressionable young age. Who knows what that Cole has made her do." Nancy fumes taking no mind of Michael inching out of the room and to the backroom where Liz and Cole have moved too.

"Whoa Parker, your Mom is getting to her breaking point." Michael smirks.

"Why do you think I sent Mom outside to talk to Dad, he can handle her, he's used to her tantrums." Liz glances up at Cole. "Honey, if I become like my mother smack me really hard and telling me I'm acting like my mother. Trust me I'll never do it again."

"Oh she's not that bad Liz." Cole argues. She doesn't seem as insane as Liz and Michael are making her out to be.

"You've only just met her. Trust us, she's a lot worse than that." Michael leans against the lockers. "First off it kills her if she's not the center of attention, don't be surprised if she tries to make this birthday party about her somehow." He runs a hand through his long hair, it finally grew out after that mullet nightmare.

Michael picks at a his shirt, "She's sane every once in a while, if you're only around her in spurts Nancy can seem completely normal. But when you've lived with her or spent excessive amounts of time with her she'll start showing that 'I'm nuts' part of her personality."

"And she's dying every week from something, ninety-nine percent of the time it's bullshit." Liz picks up the conversation letting Cole in on Mom's idiosyncrasies. "Oh and don't be surprised if she tries to hit on you, she can't imagine why you're with me so she'll try to get with you."

"She hit on me once, that was scary. Had nightmares for a month after that." Michael shivers, he's with Liz in having Cole know exactly what he's going to have to deal with.

Maria, Kyle, Jim, and Amy come through the backdoor seeing Liz, Cole, and Michael chatting easily. "And as soon as Michael told me about Liz's Mom coming onto him I couldn't stop laughing." Maria teases him.

Out of the blue a loud thump is heard from the restaurant, a second later Jeff enters the backroom carrying Nancy in his arms and she's out cold. "Jim, Amy. Hi, umm Nancy fell and hit her…"

"Don't worry Jeff, Maria and Kyle told us everything—" Jeff's eyes widen and Amy continues "—Nancy is prone to fainting when she doesn't get her way." Amy tells Jeff.

Liz shoots a wink over to Maria. Amy doesn't even know about aliens yet, let alone a single bit about demons. She's glad her friends though of something to tell Amy about Jeff knocking Nancy out with spell. It saves them from coming up with an excuse at the last minute that would sound an awful lot like a lie.

"That's right. I'm going put Nancy in our bed then we can get this party going." Jeff tells them heading upstairs to put Nancy into their room. He's upset with her; this is their daughter's day and all she can think about is how Liz dating Cole is going to affect her. He won't let Nancy ruin Liz's birthday party.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

A.N. A couple days ago I looked back at the requirements of this challenge and I followed it for awhile but I didn't listen when it said 'Liz doesn't want to/resists marrying whatever guy you wanna put her with' (not a direct quote just paraphrasing). Oops. Didn't quite follow that.

**Chapter 17**

While Jeff is tending to Nancy upstairs Liz is making introductions downstairs. "Umm, Jim, Amy. I'd like you to meet Cole Turner my boyfriend." Jim shakes the man's hand and casts a questioning gaze over to Liz. This guy is definitely not a teenager.

"Jim Valenti, it's nice to meet you. What do you do for a living Mr. Turner?" Although he's not the Sheriff any longer his suspicions rise at the idea of an older man moving in on a young innocent girl.

Cole admires the strength Valenti displays, if this is the man that Liz spoke highly of in San Francisco he's earned the right to question his motives and intentions. "I'm an attorney."

"An attorney?" Amy joins in, "Well, can't say lawyers are my favorite kind of people. They tend to be bottom feeders." She smiles serenely but with a visible edge. "I'm Amy Deluca by the way." Amy doesn't extend her hand. Liz has become a second daughter to her and Amy refused to sit back and let someone who doesn't deserve her get off without at least a stern talkin' to.

Maria rolls her eyes but lets her mother do her thing. It's best to stay off in the sidelines when she gets into 'Mama Bear' mode. Liz bites her lip holding back laughter while at the same time being filled with warmth that Amy is displaying motherly affection toward her and running Cole through the coals. Although irritating it shows how much she means to Ms. Deluca.

"Many lawyers are bottom feeders. I happen to be one of the few that are slightly above bottom feeders." Cole quips back to her. He sees what Amy is trying to do and he doesn't mind…much. It's nice to know Liz has a mother figure besides her own.

Slowly Amy nods her head. "Come with me young man. You and I need to have a long talk about your intentions." She grabs his sweater sleeve and drags him out the dining area of the restaurant.

"Are you nervous?" Kyle questions Liz.

Liz uneasily shrugs a shoulder. "He'll pass the Amy Deluca test. As long as her final impression of him is that he loves me unconditionally." Jeff's footsteps descend the stairs and Liz glances up at him, he briefly searches the room for Cole and Amy.

"Cole taking the test?"

"Yea. Amy dragged him out there a few seconds ago. Now all we're waiting for is the verdict." Sighing Liz glances up the stairs to the front door of the apartment. "Daddy? How come--. You told me Mom was a good witch before she met you. But what I don't get is how could she be a good witch if he personality has been like that since forever?"

"Well, I sort of exaggerated when I said your mother was a good witch. She was but not to the extent of most good witches. Nancy used her magic to help people but even before she met me she had a selfish streak a mile long inside her." Jeff explains.

"Most people are selfish in some way. Why is Mom so different?"

"She's different because her selfish side is as prominent as it can be without her being considered evil. When she did the good deeds it balanced out her selfish personality. So after Nancy met me I pulled her too far towards the 'evil' side of her and boom instant bad witch."

Kyle shakes his head after hearing all this information. "And I thought my family was weird. We're nothing compared to your family." That earns him a soft slap on the shoulders from both Maria and Liz. "Ow!"

"So Cole. Why are you so interested in a girl who only recently, I'm talking not even twenty-four hours ago, turned eighteen? Assuming you and Liz didn't meet at 12:02 a.m. this morning I'm sure I can say with utmost certainty that you met her when she was a minor. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't call the police right now?" Amy questions.

"Calling the cops on my will hurt Liz. Hurting her means I'll have to hurt you." Cole's voice is as hard as steel.

Amy doesn't even raise an eyebrow at his statement. She wants to smile but won't. While exactly what she hoped to hear she can't let Cole know that—yet. "You must know about Liz's former boyfriend. Max Evans? He left town a few months ago with his sister and his one-night-stand? That boy never could stay away from Liz for too awful long. What are you going to do if he comes back to get his girlfriend back?"

Cole swallows, he has heard about Max. At the fair one afternoon they spoke about past boy/girl friends. At the time Liz left out the alien information and told him that Max hurt her, said she hadn't been blameless in their split either. There were things she had done that at the time might have done or handled differently; figured out who Tess really was is number one.

"First off at that point Liz and I will already be married. Second I'd beat the shit out of him for hurting her. Then I go home to my wife and continue on with my life."

At that Amy does raise an eyebrow. "But what if Liz wanted to go back to him?"

"If she wanted to go back—I'd fight for her. However if I saw that she was undeniably happy with him, I'd step aside. As painful as that would be." There isn't a doubt in his mind that Liz will be with him till the day that they die.

"Last question. How much do you love Liz?"

"That's an easy yet difficult question." Cole licks his lips. "I love her with every fiber of my being. So much that I never want to let her go. When she's out of the room I count the seconds till she's back in the room. I love her even with all her flaws—Hell I love her flaws, they are apart of the Liz Parker package that I wouldn't trade for anything. But if she wasn't happy with me, I'd give her up so she could be happy with whoever or whatever she wanted."

A large smile breaks out on her face. "Now that's what I like to hear. Welcome to our family." She stands up from her stool and hugs Cole in greeting. "You'll do just fine." She whispers and leaves him to trail after her back into the break room where Liz is waiting.

Liz sees Amy moving toward Jim in her peripheral vision but she's focused on Cole. Her eyes widen and her brows lift in question. Has Amy accepted him? While it wouldn't change how she feels about Cole it'd be uncomfortable to have two people that she loves not get along.

"Piece of cake." Cole kisses her forehead as she lets out a breath of relief.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

A.N. Thank you everyone for the wonderful feedback. This chapter is short I'm sorry, my muse wanted to stop where it did. I swear she's already started to pack for her vacation.

**Chapter 18**

_30 minutes later_

The party was in full swing, Maria and Kyle were dancing together, Jim and Amy were talking to Cole, getting to know him, grilling him, and asking legal advice. Behind the counter Jeff, Liz and Michael were dancing—if it could be called that. The moves resembled that of a seizure shocking their bodies into odd flailing limb movements.

Liz twirled around, bumped into Michael who caught her by the waist and both burst out laughing. Ever since Michael proclaimed himself as her older brother he'd lightened up considerably. When Max and Isabel were still on Earth he didn't laugh, hardly smiled, if he did it was more of a smirk, and the glass was always half empty. Now he laughed, not all the time but far more than with his alien siblings. 

Maria slumped down on a barstool. "Pass me some of that Hawaiian punch birthday girl." Liz danced over to the punch bowl and poured her some. "Why thank you."

"You are most welcome." She tilted her head sweetly before leaning over the counter. A sigh left her mouth as she gazed at Cole. "Oh I can't believe he's mine Maria."

"Don't really think you own—maybe rent would be a better analogy." She grinned teasing her best friend. "But I get what you're saying." 

Liz shrugged. "I guess. It's weird though, two months ago I wasn't pregnant, I didn't have a fiancée—or almost fiancée, I didn't even know Cole, and I didn't know about my demon heritage. Amazing how quickly life changes. Granted all these are happy developments but strange none-the-less." She moved her drink cup back and forth between her hands.

"Well there are a few things that'll never change." Maria squeezed her hands in comfort. "You'll always have me, Michael, and Kyle. You'll always have a zit pop up at the worst possible moment, and you'll always be the first in line for the new Sherrilyn Kenyon novel." She finished off her punch and let out a refreshed noise. "Now I'm going back out to boogey. Care to dance birthday girl?" 

"I'd be honored."

The second Liz and Maria took the floor Cole ceased paying attention to what Jim and Amy were saying. All he saw was Liz, he couldn't even tell she was pregnant, the shirt she was wearing covered the tiny bulge she had really well. Soon that would change though; soon no shirt would be able to hide her belly.

Mumbling a quick excuse he stood up from the booth and walked toward Liz, she was oblivious of him closing in. It wasn't until he was behind her and his arms slid around her that she noticed. "Hmm, missed me?" She questioned.

"Always." Maria discretely backed away from the swaying couple pulling Kyle back out on the dance floor with her.

Smiling lazily Liz turned to face him, he's so handsome, she remembered what Maria said about him not technically being hers but she couldn't help but think he belonged to her. Just as she belonged to him through and through. She felt it in her bones that more than their baby tied them together.

It was at that an urgent thought crept into her conscious. "Why don't I feel weird about this? Besides a few minor freak outs I've been accepting everything you and Daddy have been telling me. Shouldn't I be…I don't know comatose with shock right now?"

"Normally you would be." Cole simply blurted out. "The baby plays a huge role in your emotional state, the baby's calm so you're calm, when the baby's upset, you're upset. Another thing is probably because on some level you've known that you're not human." 

Liz shook her head not willing to accept his last theory. "No, I've always thought I was human Cole. Never knew there was anything else to be."

"Maybe you never knew but deep down something was different about you. Probably noticed it as something weird and brushed it off as an unexplained event." He remembered when he was a young boy and he didn't know about demons but that didn't mean he thought he was normal. A force was lying in wait deep inside and it was waiting for its moment to make itself known.

Liz took a deep breath before lying her head on Cole's strong chest. Was he right, did she always know on some level that being Elizabeth Parker wasn't all she was meant to be. Yes, he was. Denying the realization wouldn't make it any less true, it simply was and she'd have to learn to accept that.

When she didn't speak Cole lowered his gaze watching her beneath his lids. There must have been an incident that stuck out in her mind. Nothing else could account for the expressions playing on her beautiful face. In time she'd tell him all her secrets and not so secrets, he'd be ready to listen. Cole kissed the top of her head and they continued to sway to the melody.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

A.N. This is the second to last chapter. Figured I'd make it an even 20. If you have been enjoying this story and hate that it's going to be gone don't fret, for there will be an Interlude and a sequel to this fic, half the interlude is done and the sequel is already being written.

**Chapter 19**

_10:57 p.m._

With a sigh of relief Liz shut the Crashdown doors behind her friends, the party had finally come to an end, trick or treaters had finally stopped coming by begging for candy, and it was finally time for the ceremony. She was actually looking forward to becoming a full-fledged demon, Liz bit her lower lip and snorted lightly, imagine that.

"Are you ready birthday girl?" Jeff spoke from behind her; Liz didn't turn to look at him when she nodded. Granted the ceremony wouldn't start till a few minutes before midnight but she still had to get ready. She stared outside watching the porch lights go out.

"Where's Cole?" Liz asked.

"He's getting ready, it's customary for your mate to stand with you." Jeff explained. It was a big step for him to call Cole his daughter's mate; he sure wasn't the partner he'd pick for her. "Are you alright Honey Bear?"

Liz giggled at the silly name Grandma Claudia gave her, a name that stuck around since she was a toddler. "You haven't called me that since I was fifteen." She finally turned around to face her father, tears of happiness flooded around her warm innocent eyes.

He hadn't consciously stopped using the name but he realized that before she came to visit was the last time he spoke that endearment. "Well, when your Grandmother died I guess, I didn't want you to be reminded of the pain you felt when she left. Figured if you heard the nickname you'd be upset." Jeff admitted.

"So," Liz pushed away from the glass doors. "Is this the normal attire for the Shapeshifter and Ticatra Clan King to wear?" Dad was donned in a long dark red robe with gold thread decorating the front and neck. She couldn't even see his feet the robe was so long, a part of her expected him to being wearing a Halloween Merlin's hat.

"Yes, for ceremonies such as this, it is the proper apparel." He assured. "Now, Belthazor is upstairs waiting for you in your room, he and your servant are ready to help you dress."

"Servant? Since when do I get a servant?" Suddenly she's scared. Things were changing so fast, she's normally a person that took the time to figure everything out before she made a move, but now she didn't have that luxury.

Dad placed his hands on her upper arms and stared her straight in the eye. "I understand sweetheart. Your whole life is changing, if I could stop the world from turning and let you be a kid for a little while longer I would. Unfortunately that is not one of my gifts, all this ceremony is, is a ritual to open the door further for you to receive your gifts and to one day rule in my place."

He's trying his best to make it seem like this practice wasn't a huge deal…but in actuality it was everything. If Liz didn't go through with the ritual than she wouldn't be accepted into their Clan as their future ruler.

"But I already have powers." She pointed out.

"True, but once the baby is born, those powers will diminish if you don't go through with this. In your blood you have Shapeshifter, Ticatra and Witch, all running through your veins. As you grow older your powers will increase—if you go through with the sacrament. If not, what little power you have, and believe me in comparison to what you could have it's not much, will disappear."

Liz whispered, "That doesn't sound so bad, what else aren't you telling me?" She knew there was more but Dad was worried about—her reaction? Her safety? She didn't know, but he was worried about something, and she needed to know what it was.

Sighing Jeff nodded, he explained about not being able to rule when he gave up the throne or died. Then he told her the bad news, someone, from either a rival Circle or heaven forbid their own would kill her and whatever children she created. As long as he had heirs no one else could take the throne, if Liz and her children were dead his Clan could appoint a new leader not of his bloodline.

"Great. So what outfit do I have to wear?"

_11:05 p.m_.

Jeff guided her to her bedroom where Cole was already dressed in a robe similar to her fathers, only his wasn't decorated with gold thread. Wherever this servant Dad spoke of was she didn't know because she wasn't in the bedroom.

Hanging on a hook beside her bathroom door was what she assumed she'd be wearing for the ceremony. She'd been expecting a long red robe but that certainly wasn't what she was staring at. It was red, but that was where the similarities ended.

The red garment was a dress, was short but not indecent, running down the arms was deep red lace, when she touched it she knew the fabric was silk. She glanced over at her dresser resting there are four pieces of jewelry all matching her dress. Two rings, a necklace, and a pair of earrings.

"Princess, let's get you ready." A soft sweet voice spoke from the doorway. Liz turned to address the woman standing there but was a little taken aback by her appearance. It wasn't her demon, which she assumed was severely toned down that shocked Liz it was her attire.

Where her dress was innocent with a dash of sexiness thrown in this dress was all sexy and no innocence. Black leather mini-skirt, making her already pale legs look that much more so, and appeared to be painted on, a bikini top with lace sleeves and a small lace strip sewn around the bottom. Desirable five-inch heels finished off the outfit, to Cole's credit he didn't stare overtly or even for very long. His gaze mostly remained on his mate.

The voice didn't match the stance, which was defiant, the body which was dangerous, and outfit which was arousing, for a moment Liz thought someone else had spoken, until she spoke again using the same tone. "Shall we?" She certainly didn't act like a servant.

Jeff smiled at Gre-Neta, he probably shouldn't have made her his daughter's servant now that he thought about it some more. Unfortunately he's been so busy trying to figure out what Liz was hiding than dealing with what Liz was hiding for that month that he hadn't had the proper time to find a suitable candidate.

Gre-Neta always held a grudge against him; they had been lovers back in his youth. She was close to three hundred at the time; her powers gave her the ability to age far slower than any other demon he'd come across. She was upset when he chose to marry a witch and start a family; even got more ticked when he wouldn't keep her as a mistress.

Although she hated him she was the best at what she did, getting new demons ready for their rites. So he went against his better judgement, now seeing the hostility burning in her eyes he could see the mistake he made.

"All right." Lakarisha stared down the demoness; she wasn't about to let her servant think she was higher on the food chain. That would be suicide, she'd see an opportunity and pounce, there wasn't a doubt in her mind.

Cole stood off to the side observing the battle of wills, he knew Liz wouldn't back down but he wasn't sure about the woman in front of them. While Liz was downstairs with Jeff Gre-Neta tried her damnedest to seduce him, if he wasn't with Liz he might have been tempted, if he wasn't concerned about the welfare of his man parts he might have been tempted. Something about her turned him away, she was gorgeous, no denying that, but she lacked the spark he found in Liz.

Jeff left the room giving the three of them privacy, which was when Lakarisha's servant got bold. "You know when I had my ritual my father scoured the globe for gold and precious jewels for me to wear. Aren't you insulted that Jeff didn't do the same for you?"

"Yes well when your ritual took place people and demons alike didn't really bathe that often, as you can see things change." Liz spoke without missing a beat. With her nose and chin slightly raised Lakarisha spoke down to the taller demoness, "Your age is starting to show, can't hide those wrinkles for much longer."

From behind her in the mirror she could see the servant…she didn't care to learn her name—form a fist. Cole didn't have a chance to do anything before Gre-Neta went up in flames, Liz smirked, she hadn't even needed to turn around.

"Hate it when that happens." Lakarisha coldly spoke. As quickly as her icy demeanor arose it disappeared, "Do you think Daddy will be upset?" She lifted a brow and bit her lower lip in worry.

"No my love. I don't think he'll be upset. He saw the choice he made was a mistake." Cole reassured her.

"Was she going to be important to the ceremony?"

"No, she was only supposed to get you dressed, and since she did that, there is no more need for her." He pushed away from the wall. "Are you all right?" Worried that she may have issues with bursting someone into flames.

Liz thought about it for a few moments. "Actually, I'm ok with it." She smiled up at him before turning towards the dresser to put on her jewelry. Although there weren't many pieces, the pieces that were there looked very expensive. Cole helped her put on the necklace and told her which fingers the rings were meant to go on.

When she gave herself one last peek in the mirror Cole came up behind her and eased his arms around her still slim waist. "You're beautiful." He rested his cheek against hers as they stared at their entwined bodies.

"You don't look so bad yourself. Are you wearing anything underneath that robe?" She flirted. He was going to be her husband and she wanted so badly to make love to him. Ever since he came to Roswell they hadn't exactly had the time to do much in the way of bedroom activities. Or in their case—everywhere activities.

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough."

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

A.N. Hey everyone final chapter. Wanted to give all my readers and reviews a big thank you for coming along on this journey with me. The Interlude is being posted now it's called Baby and Bonding, after the interlude is completely posted I'll start posting the sequel. Enjoy.

**Chapter 20**

_11:37 p.m._

For twenty minutes she and Cole stayed in her room, the held each other while he explained some of what would happen in the ceremony. He didn't know everything because he wasn't a Shapeshifter or Ticatra but he knew the basic rites that occurred in every demon initiation.

"You ready to go?" Cole whispered in her ear. While he'd explained some of the ceremony parts she had remained silent taking everything in.

Slowly she nodded. "Guess I don't really have a choice. I'm already dressed up for this shindig." Liz didn't mean to sound nervous or unsure but that's what she felt.

Cole turned her around. "You can still back out of this. It is completely your choice." He would never be able to leave her or their son's side for a moment but he'd stay glued to them if it meant keeping them forever safe.

"As much as I'd love to say let's leave now, if I don't do this our son and I will be helpless. My father's people will want us and him dead—no, I can't do that." She was just shooting her mouth off, in the end nothing could make her turn back or run away. In her short life she'd done that enough to last her a lifetime.

"If you're sure."

"Completely sure. Nervous butterflies mostly." She breathed in deep and steady. The knock on her door signaled everyone was ready and waiting. Moving out from in front of her Cole stepped to the side and held his arm out. Liz almost threaded her arm through his but he took it and placed it next to his holding her hand firmly in his—well more like holding her fingers.

"We must walk out like this." He lifted their joined hands up and straight out making sure her hand was over his. Only couples that preformed the rites of marriage could walk with arms looped. Until that time in the company of demons her hand was to be settled over his, she being of higher ranking than he.

Together they walked to the door and with a wave of his hand the bedroom door opened. A young demoness with long silky blond hair curtsied for them. "Allow me to escort you Princess to the altar?" She kept her eyes lowered awaiting her answer.

Remembering what Cole told her she stood straighter and spoke in a clear loud voice so the people out front could hear as well. "You may continue." It was important during their Clan's rituals to accept the servant sent to lead you down to the altar if pleased because that servant would be with you the rest of your days. If the servant weren't accepted he/she would be killed for upsetting the Royal. She wouldn't have minded refusing Gre-Neta, but this girl of no more than fourteen didn't deserve death; she seemed to be doing fine.

Smiling the young one curtsied and gestured for the Princess and her mate to follow. "Right this way Princess." She kept her eyes lowered and didn't look the demons in attendance in the eye. One glance and her eyes would have been gauged out.

When a servant was younger, even younger than she, they weren't punished as severely. That would be seen as excessive, but once a servant had been in the thick of things for as long as she had very little leeway was given. The only hope a servant had of avoiding punishment was if they were friends or lovers of high-ranking members of their Clan.

Upon entering the living room Liz was surprised how many were actually there. Not necessarily at the ceremony itself but the fact that they all fit in the living room with room to spare. There were at least fifty people/demons standing and bowing as she passed. Dad stood at the end of the aisle, a short green demon with horns stood next to him holding open a book.

Once she and Cole were at the front the servant curtsied to Dad and the green demon that she assumed was like a priest. "Your Highness, Your Grace." She backed away and sat on her knees where a pillow lay.

"Lakarisha, Belthazor. Step forward." Liz didn't lower her gaze. Cole told her that all Prince's and Princesses lower their gazes showing the King or Queen were higher on the demon food chain. But that didn't make sense, wouldn't her father's people, her people want a strong leader? What kind of leader lowered their gaze giving up power to someone else—even if they were below them rank wise?

Instead of the uproar she expected Dad grinned. "Princess Lakarisha you passed the test." His eyes sparkle with pride. "No self respecting Princess lowers her eyes even if it is to their father. That fire, that spirit will serve you well in the future."

Liz wondered if that's how her people chose who would assume the throne when it came time. Did the Royalty that lowered and bowed to the King or Queen not get chosen and were forever looked down upon? Thankfully that wouldn't happen to her now…if it happened at all.

The demon priest began to speak his voice a hoarse, scratchy sound that grated on her nerves. Couldn't he pop a Halls or something? He spoke of duty, honor, responsibility, and loyalty. At Jeff's nod Cole released her arm and stood off to the side, still on the altar but out of the way. This part Liz had to be by herself.

Dad passed a chalice around, it looked like the one that was in her dream when she was in that cave with Cole, only the designs on the cup were different. This was decorated in fine jewels that glistened in the candlelight and had an intricate design of a crown. Each demon behind her cut their hand and let a few drops of blood—which was made up of all the colors of the rainbow—into the chalice.

When it reached her father again he cut his hand and let a single drop fall before filling the rest of the chalice with a blue liquid. It looked like Kool-Aid. "My daughter, drink of your people, drink of our family, and allow the power and history to wash over you." He handed her the chalice.

Without hesitation she drank it down to the last drop, immediately she noticed a change. She could hear the thoughts of the demons around her, their power thrust into her willing body, their long history slammed into her mind till no amount of willpower could keep her standing. For what seemed like hours she lay on the floor breathing deeply watching and feeling the secrets of her race.

Finally the images slowed till they stopped coming at all. Blinking she turned and rose off her stomach to her knees until she stood on her own. She glance at the clock, it hadn't taken hours, it had only been a few minutes. From beside her Dad's voice boomed out. "Now you must mark the book with your blood and the ceremony will be complete."

Liz took the outstretched knife from his hand and sliced her palm. She placed it on the book and smeared her blood over it, once she was done the blood changed from a messy hand print to two separate "photographs" one was a picture of her human self, the other was her base demon form.

"It is done." Jeff spoke. "When you're twenty-one you will mark the again and all the forms you've managed to accomplish will be placed on the second page."

Although she had no clue what he meant by that she nodded anyway. She'd ask him later when there weren't so many people around. There's a lot she had to learn, that much she knew but she was looking forward to it.

But there was one question that tickled her curiosity. "Dad? Where's Mom?"

THE END…kinda

Next:

Interlude Baby and Bonding--just posted

Sequel Strange Old World will post a month-two months after Interlude is complete


End file.
